All That Glitters
by lefthandedrn
Summary: Finn and Rachel spend 48 hours together that changes both of their perspectives about life, love and what's really important in life.
1. Chapter 1

**All That Glitters**

Finn and Rachel spend 48 hours together that changes both of their perspectives about life, love and what's really important in life.

Disclaimer: _I do not own Glee, any of it's characters, plots or storylines. If I did, I would be writing this from Australia while visiting my buddy, cab4five. All songs mentioned are the properties of the singers/songwriters. I have not interest or affiliation with NBCUniversal Studios._

Chapter 1

Finn reclined further into his coach seat of his flight to Charlotte, NC. He was flying home to spend the holidays with his family. Turning his attention to the hostess moving down the isle, he smiled as she approached him. "Are you finished, Sir?" she asked, reaching for the items he was handing her. He placed the now-empty clear plastic cup and empty snack wrappers in her outstretched hand. _Did she just tickle his palm?_ Giving the hostess another nervous smile, Finn turned toward the window, looking out among the clouds below. He still couldn't get used to how forward some women were today.

Finn was amazed at what these airlines called "snacks" these days. He has just eaten 5 of the smallest (and blandest) chocolate chip cookies he had ever seen. He couldn't wait to finally be home and eat three square meals of his Mom's wonderful cooking. Finn could cook. Having been basically on his own for the last 10 years taught him that he had to learn or spend most of his paycheck eating out.

Closing his eyes, he tried to relax for the last minutes of his flight. He was anxious to get home. He hadn't seen his parents since July. School had finished for the semester December 18th but Finn had to stay to review final exams and post grades. Then he had to finish and post his syllabus for his classes for the spring semester. They had added on an extra class for him to teach next semester and Finn wanted to be prepared before he left for home. He was glad for this break and didn't need to return back to his teaching job until January 3rd.

' _ **Ping!'**_

Finn looked up at the blinking ' **FASTEN SEATBELT** ' sign. Sitting his seat upright and snapping his seatbelt on, he turned and watched out of the window as the plane began it's decent toward Charlotte/Douglas International Airport. Finn had a nervous kind of energy. He had a strange feeling that this Christmas holiday was going to be transformative.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel chewed nervously on her bottom lip as she sipped on her glass of white wine. She tried to relax as she sank back into the soft leather of her first class seat as she thought about the next 8 days. This was the first time she would actually visit her fiancé's family in his hometown.

Mason Paige was a very successful and wealthy movie producer for NBCUniversal Studios in LA. He had produced several blockbuster movies for the studio and was now taking a break before he started on his next project. Rachel had met him while filming her second _**Pitch Perfect**_ movie. They had hit it off immediately, going out to dinner and laughing and talking into the wee hours of the night. After that, they were inseparable (when he was in town). They had dated for a year and a half before he took her to a wonderfully romantic restaurant where she accepted his proposal that came with a 3 carat engagement ring. They became one of L.A.'s "it" couples, photographed and stalked by the media everywhere they went. Rachel found it highly intrusive but Mason didn't seem to mind.

Being one half of LA's more popular and wealthier couples, she lived a very regaled and lavish lifestyles. He lavished her with gifts, exotic flowers, jewelry, trips, you name it. She shopped at the best stores. They dined at the finest restaurants. They belonged to several social clubs. But, Rachel tried to remain grounded. She came from a very modest background and knew that all of this was fleeting, rarefied air and could be taken from you at any moment.

Rachel worked hard for her status among other actors at her studio. She was always from start to finish with every project she was involved in. From audition to the end of filming for any movie she was blessed with gaining a role in. She took care of her body, getting plenty of sleep, eating the right kinds of foods. She exercised and rarely overindulged in alcohol. She always acknowledged her fans in person, on Twitter, Tumblr and on her Facebook page.

She was very nervous about seeing her future in-laws again, not to mention his family members she was yet to meet. His parents had flown out to LA to meet her soon after she and Mason became engaged. She had worked with the caterers for weeks to make sure the dinner party she had for them was flawless. What did she get in return? Two of the coldest, most judgmental, condescending and self absorbed people she had ever run across. And while living and working in LA all these years, she had come across quite a few. Rachel had never been so happy to put two people on a plane in her life. All the way back to their penthouse apartment, Mason apologized and tried to convince her that his parents were "really great people". Rachel just rolled her eyes and hoped that she wouldn't have to suffer through that again any time soon.

'Well,' she thought as she looked down at the huge diamond sitting on her left ring finger, 'at least somehow, Mason had survived going up in that household and was now a pretty decent human. At work, he was a strict, forceful producer. But at home, he lowered that facade and was just 'Mason', her loving, sweet fiance.

When she heard the seatbelt sign come on, she sat up in her seat, fastening her seat belt as the plane started its approach to her future husband's hometown near Charlotte, NC.

Making her way into the main airport, Rachel noticed that the airport was extremely crowded. She struggled to weave through the throngs of people making her way toward baggage claim. She looked up at the boards and noticed all of the flights were canceled. What was going on? She pulled out her cellphone to call Mason to make sure he was there to pick her up.

"Hello, Rachel," came his quiet voice over the cellphone.

"Yeah, Hi, sweetheart, " she said as she continued to make her way toward baggage claims. "Are you here at the airport or at least close?"

"Well, about that..." Mason hesitated.

"Well, hurry up," she continued, approaching the luggage belt for her flight. "It is chaos here. What is going on?"

"Baby, have you looked out of the window? The streets are a sheet of ice."

"Oh," Rachel said, surprised as she looked out of the nearest window. "That's why the flights are all canceled." Rachel was glad she hadn't known that her plane had landed in such hazardous conditions. " Well, are you saying I'm stuck here? Mason..."

"I'm sorry, Rachel. But my house is all the way on the other side of Charlotte. In Davidson, baby. There is no way I can get there. Nothing is running. The streets are deserted. You need to get a hotel room until the streets are salted and safer. Then I can come get you."

"A hotel room?!" Rachel yelled, getting upset. "Mason, how am I suppose to get there? If I had known this, I would have kept my ass in nice warm and sunny California! Rrrrr!"

"Rachel, Rachel. Please calm down. I'm sure the airline will make reservations for you and shuttle you to the hotel. There are plenty of hotels within walking distance so there's no reason the shuttles can't drive you there. Just go to the desk and tell them you need a room. Then call me right back and let me know what your plans are. Okay?"

"Okay, Mason, but I'm charging every damn thing to _your_ card. I can't believe this," she said through gritted teeth.

"Just get your room and then call me back. Ok? Love you."

She groaned a "I-love-you-too" and hung up her cell. She gathered her rolling luggage and headed toward the airline's customer service desk.

After standing in line about 20 minutes, Rachel finally reached the front of the line. A pleasant looking blond-headed man smiled up at her. "How may I help you today, Miss?"

Looking at Rachel, his eyes got big. "Oh my god! You're Rachel Berry. Oh my! Oh, goodness! I loved you in Pitch Perfect. Both of them. 1 and 2. Oh, and your voice! Just angelic!"

Rachel smiled back at him. She is sure he's seen famous people before, even here in North Carolina. She had some acquaintances who had summer homes here, in the mountains.

"Yes, yes thank you," she said, forcing a smile. "But I need to make reservations at one of the nearby hotels. My fiancé was suppose to pick me up but..." She stopped when she saw the look on the worker's face. "Is there a problem?"

"I am so sorry, Ms. Berry but all of the hotels are full. With so many canceled flights and stranded passengers and staff, they filled up very quickly," he said, apologetically.

Rachel stomped her foot. "Dammit!" She then looked at the nice clerk. "I'm sorry. I'm not upset with you. It's not your fault. I'm just upset with the _situation_. What can I do?" She was almost in tears. On the flight here, Rachel just had this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was going to happen while she was here. She didn't know if it was good or bad but things were not happening like she had planned.

"Well, most passengers have either got someone to pick them up, gone to the nearby hotels or have decided to just wait it out here at the hotel." Rachel looked around and saw people scattered out throughout the airport, lying on chairs or on the floors using their coats as blankets and luggage as pillows.

She turned her attention back towards the clerk. "Well," he continued, "the cab company told us that they only have 3 remaining taxis out and they are making one last trip from the airport. So," he said, leaning forward to whisper, "if you hurry, you can catch one out front." He then winked at her, smiling.

Rachel smiled back. Reaching in her purse for a piece of paper, she grabbed the counter pen. Scribbling fast, she handed the paper to the clerk, smiled and hurried off toward the cab lane out front. The clerk looked down at the paper the star had handed him:

 **"To Robert, one of my greatest fans. thanks for the tip. Love, Rachel Berry ❤"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn climbed into the warm backseat of the waiting cab. He had stood out in the freezing weather for about 45 minutes after the clerk told him about it. As he was closing the door, he noticed a tiny brunette with huge brown eyes looking at him as she knocked on the window. Finn frowned when he saw that she hardly seemed dressed for this weather. She had on jeans and sneakers while trying desperately to pull a short leather jacket closed against the wind. Unable to turn away from her he held the door open for her.

"Please," she begged through chattering teeth, "can I share this cab with you? My ride can't come to get me and...and I'm from LA and. . .and I am _so_ cold!" she finished, her bottom lip trembling and tears forming in her eyes. She looked like a wet, shivering lost puppy as the freezing rain dripped from her hair and clothes. How could Finn turn away from such an adorable but sad little woman?

Finn looked at the driver who nodded his approval. The driver got out and helped her put her luggage in the trunk as she crawled into the seat next to Finn. Finn immediately was overwhelmed by her smell. She smelled like lavender and vanilla. Intoxicating.

The driver climbed in, closed the door and started the digital meter. "Where to?"

Finn looked over to the woman he was now sharing his cab with, smiling and allowing her to go first. "Um...I suppose a hotel...somewhere, possibly downtown?" She looked over at Finn and he smiled back at her.

"Well, I'm headed toward Harrisburg," Finn said, continuing to smile at her. "It's not too far from University Hospital. There are nice hotels out that way so that may be a better choice. Save the cab driver from having to take too many extra roads in this weather."

The young woman smiled back at him with the brightest smile Finn had ever seen. It made her whole face light up. "Okay," she responded. "Because I have no idea what I'm doing." They both laughed as the taxi pulled onto the interstate.

Finn turned toward her and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Finn. Finn Hudson." She took his hand, shaking it lightly. As soon as Finn felt her fingers touch his, his felt a tingle. Looking up into her big brown eyes, he saw _her_ reaction as their hands touched. _She felt it, too._ She had quickly pulled her hand back and placed it in her lap.

"My name is Rachel. Rachel Berry. And thank you so much for sharing your ride with me."

"Oh, it's no problem. I think this was the last cab leaving today from the airport. I just couldn't leave you standing there in your LA clothes, could I?" He chuckled.

Rachel laughed, running her fingers through her wet hair. My god, he was gorgeous, she thought to herself. When smiled, he had the cutest dimples. And the prettiest amber eyes she had ever seen. "I had no idea it would be like Alaska here in the South," Rachel giggled. "I would have packed my parka and skis."

Finn laughed out loud. "So Rachel, what brings you to this part of the country? In the middle of an ice storm?" He ducked his head down, smiling so he could meet her eyes. _Damn! She was gorgeous!_ Even with wet, limp hair he could appreciate her exotic beauty.

"Well, Finn, I'm here to spend the holidays with my...my fiancé and his family." She noticed his smile weaken just a little. And why was it so hard for her to admit she had a fiance? Was it because Finn was so sweet and kind? Was she being enraptured by the cadence of his voice? She took in a deep breath, breathing in his smell of Dolce and Gabbana cologne? Rachel automatically started playing with the ring on her finger.

Looking down at her ring, Finn cleared his throat. "Well, that's nice. So, where does..." he looked over at her, waiting.

"Oh, his name is Mason. Mason Paige. His family lives in Davidson and from what I can gather, it's quite a distance from the airport."

"Not really. About 25 miles. Usually it's not bad but, in this weather? It's best to get..." Finn was interrupted by the screeching of tires and a sudden metal sound coming from his left. He instinctively reached for Rachel, covering her with his body.

 **A/N: Hi, to all. I'm back with this short 3-shot Finchel fanfic. This is AU as are all of my stories. This is for all of my followers and favs, esp my sisters cab4five and khazrn43.**

 **So, that's the intro (Chapter 1). I hope you like it so far. Please review and let me know what you think. This will be short, about 3 chapters. Will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

All That Glitters

 _Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)_

Chapter 2

" _Sometimes on the way to a dream, you get lost and find a better one_."

Finn opened his clinched eyes, looking around and listening for the faintest sound. It was eerily quiet, frightfully calm. Finn could only hear his own heavy breathing, rapidly pulling air in and out of his lungs. Suddenly, he became aware of movement beneath his chest.

"Letmeuppleaseican'tbreathe," mumbled a faint voice beneath him.

Suddenly Finn remembered that he had laid his entire body weight onto Rachel before the...well, he thinks it was a crash. Lifting his body up, he reached down and pulled a very frightened Rachel up into a sitting position. "Oh Rachel. I'm so..."

"Oh Finn," Rachel said, taking gasping breaths. "Wh...what happened?" She then looked around, noticing the cab driver, unconscious in the front seat and smoke curling upward from the front of the cab.

"Let me out! Get me out!" Rachel screamed, scrambling to find the door handle. While shaking it vigorously, she let out a frustrated cry. "Please Finn, help me!" now in a full blown panic.

Finn reached across her, attempting to open the jammed door as Rachel was freaking out beside him. Finally, Finn looked up to see several what appeared to be firefighters surrounding the vehicle. He watched as one of them that was close to their side of the car shout something to them. He could barely hear him above Rachel's whimpering. Turning to her, he grabbed her by her shoulders, trying to bring her out of her freak out. Shaking her gently he said, "Rachel, listen." Forcing her to look into his eyes, he tried to remain calm. "Listen, sweetheart. They are here to help us but you have to calm down. Okay? Can you do that for me?"

She then looked up at him with glistening big brown eyes. Nodding silently, she then closed her eyes. Finn turned away from her, cupping his ears to let the rescuers know he was listening.

The fireman then repeated, "We need you to move over to the left side as far as you can." He then pointed toward the opposite door. "The doors are jammed and we need to try to jimmy it open with this." He said, holding up this huge s-shaped metal object. "The glass may break and we don't want you to get hit with it. Okay?"

Finn then nodded, gathering a trembling Rachel into his arms and sliding her over against him. She just buried her head into his chest, suppressing her desire to have another full blown panic attack. All she could think about is they were trapped in the small vehicle, it could blow up any second and their driver could be dead.

After several attempts, the firemen freed the unconscious driver first, transferring him to the awaiting medics who loaded him up and sped off to the nearest hospital. Finn and Rachel were left huddled together near another ambulance as they waited and watched them pull of with the driver. Finn wrapped a heavy blanket that one of the attendants had given them around him and Rachel, pulling her in close to his body in an attempt to keep them both warm.

He laid his cheek against her hair as he spoke soft, soothing words to the tiny frighten woman in his arms. "It's going to be okay, Rach. Shhhhh. We are safe now." Rachel looked up into the tender amber eyes of this stranger that she had only met about an hour ago. But she felt so safe, so secure in his huge, warm arms. Suddenly, he didn't feel like a stranger any longer, more like she had known and trusted this man all her life. He felt like Finn. Finn Hudson, her new friend. A man that had just sacrificed his body, his life to protect her. Sighing, she lay her head against his strong, broad chest, letting his slow, strong heartbeat placate her, slowing her own heartbeat.

Finn broke the little safe bubble he had quickly formed with Rachel to look over at the rescuers. "Hey, Bud," he yelled at the nearest rescuer. "Our luggage is in that trunk. Could you make sure it goes with us?"

"Sure thing," answered the guy. "We'll load it in the First Responders' truck. We are taking you two to University Hospital. That gentleman behind you will load you up, check you out and take you to the hospital"

Finn and Rachel were then helped into the back of an ambulance where they each were given warm blankets and hot coffee after they were assessed. Then one of the paramedics spoke up. "So, looks like neither of you have any serious injuries. But by law, we have to transport you to the nearest ER unless you flat out refuse." They both shook their heads, stating that they preferred to make sure they were okay.

"Well Rachel, is it?" Rachel nodded. "Well Rachel, we need to load you in this ambulance and then Finn can go in the one that just pulled up across the street..."

Rachel grabbed Finn by the arm, pulling him into her, shaking her head. "No, no! Please, Finn stay with me, please," Rachel pleaded, starting to panic again. "I'm afraid. I don't know anyone and I can't get to my hotel and this is just so..." she began to ramble nervously, tightening her hold on Finn.

Finn wrapped his arm around her again. "Rachel, shhhhh. I'm not leaving you. I promise. I'm not leaving you until your family comes and get you. Okay?" He felt her nodding against his chest. He then looked up at the paramedic. "Thomas, is it?" he asked, looking at the name on his jacket. "Listen. She is not from here. She can't get to her family's house because of this shitty ass weather and I'm all she has. She is already traumatized and scared to death. I'm not leaving her side. So, you are just gonna have to find a way to take both of us in this ambulance." He put his other arm around her and instinctly placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. He felt very protective of Rachel. It wasn't her fault she had a shitty boyfriend who had practically left her out in this weather to fiend for herself.

Thomas looked over at the large man staring defensively at him, protecting the tiny woman buried into his chest. "Okay, okay. Look, we only have room for one stretcher so you two will have to double up because one of us have to ride back here with you. She's so small, I think it will work."

Finn nodded, pulling him and Rachel onto the lone stretcher, laying her practically on top of him and covering them both with a blanket and the paramedic strapped them in. After the other rescuer closed the door, the ambulance pulled off, heading slowly towards the hospital which Finn knew was only about 1/2 mile down the boulevard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, Finn," said Mrs. Channing, his ER nurse. "I cleaned your hand and dressed it. We've also given you and Ms. Berry ibuprofen for general aches and stiffness because you were jarred in that vehicle." Then she handed Finn two small prescription bottles. "The doctor prescribed these for you and her. They are sleeping pills in case you need them tonight and tomorrow."

Finn looked over at Rachel, who was sitting across in front of him on another stretcher. She smiled at him. "Don't worry, they are mild," said the nurse. Finn gathered the bottles and put them in the pocket of his jacket. "Your discharge instructions are as we went over before. Here is a written copy for you to sign," she said, giving each of them a clipboard to sign.

Handing the signed papers to Rachel, who placed them in her purse, the nurse then turned back to Finn. "So, we're done here and your Mom will be down in a minute." Finn smiled gratefully as the nurse pulled back the curtain and left. He turned to see Rachel smiling over at him on her stretcher. They shared an ER cubicle because Finn had refused to let anyone separate them, even when the doctor was examining them. He had promised her and he was determined to not let her down.

"So, your Mom works here?" Rachel asked, pulling out her cellphone.

Finn nodded. He knew that the paramedics would bring them here since it was the nearest hospital. His mother was lead nurse in the recovery room and the staff had notified her as soon as they had wheeled Finn and Rachel in. He had given them permission to update her on his status which included just a minor abrasion to his left knuckles that he must have scrapped when he grazed the door diving to cover Rachel.

"Yeah, she works upstairs. Everything okay with you?" Finn asked, reaching for her hand.

"Sure, I'm fine. Thanks to my hero." Rachel squeezed his hand. Sitting there, Rachel felt so safe and so comforted by this man. And the warmth of his hand that she was holding was so reassuring it carried a warmness throughout her entire body.

Then Finn brushed across her engagement ring and quickly drew his hand back, like he had been shocked. It was just a reminder that she wasn't his no matter how her smile caused a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. But he would take care of her until he had to turn her over safely to the lucky man that she did belong with.

"Well," said Finn, clearing his throat, "The nurse said my Mom would be..."

" _ **Finn**_?" they heard someone yell coming toward their cubicle. Finn slid off his stretcher and stepped into hall.

"Mom? Down here."

Just then, his mother sped toward him and pulled him down into a hug that Finn felt like would push all of the air out of his lungs. "Mom, I need to breath..." Finn said into her shoulder. She laughed and stepped back, looking up at him.

"Finn, oh Baby. They scared me so bad when they said you had been in a bad accident. You sure you are alright? They said you just had an abrasion on your knuckles. You sure," she said, firing questions at him and feeling Finn's head at the same time.

"Oh, Mom, come on," Finn said, embarrassed that his mother was treating him like a toddler that had just fell of his bike. "I'm fine."

"Well, if you say so," she answered, trying to look around the curtain. "Where is the girl they said you were with? Is that your new girlfriend?" She asked, smiling.

"What? No!" Finn said looking down nervously. "She is just a woman I was sharing a cab with when we had the accident. I _just_ met her, Mom."

"Oh," said Carole. "Well, why did Freda say you refused to leave her? And she said you two were making goo-goo eyes at each other, huh?" Finn's cheeks starting turning a deep pink. "And why do you have that stupid look on your face, Finn Hudson?"

"Mom," Finn said looking back up at her. "You and Mrs. Channing are always thinking the wrong thing. I hardly know her and I just didn't want her to be alone. Listen, it's a long story but for now, we'll both need a ride," he said, putting his arm around his mother. "Anyway, come on and meet her. She's real nice."

Carole noticed that Finn had that sparkle in his eyes again. He wasn't fooling her. He liked this woman. A lot. She knew her son.

Finn led his mother into the cubicle. Rachel was sitting on her stretcher with her phone in her hand. "Rachel, this is my Mom, Carole Hummel. Mom, this my new friend, Rachel Berry." Rachel looked at Carole with a smile, extending her hand.

"Oh my. Uh, uh, _Pitch Perfect_. _Pitch Perfect_ and, and they say you're going to be in the remake of West Side Story. Oh," Carole said, grabbing Rachel's hand into both of hers and shaking it vigorously.

Finn looked at his mother's reaction to meeting Rachel and was beginning to realize that Rachel must be some big deal. He would have to Google her when he got home. Laughing, he put his arm around his mother. "Mom, please. Stop fangirling my friend."

"Oh, hush Finn. It is so nice to meet you, Rachel. But listen you two. I just wanted to see for myself that you didn't have any broken bones or missing limbs." Rachel laughed and Finn groaned. "But, I have about 2 more hours left on my shift. My relief is coming in with our emergency transport person. Burt is coming to pick me up and he can take Rachel...honey where is it that you need to go?"

Finn saw Rachel looking up at him nervously. "Well..."

"Mom, the family she is here to visit lives all the way in Davidson so that's why we were sharing a cab. She needed a ride to a hotel to stay until they could safely come and get her. There are several hotels back up the boulevard toward the interstate." He looked down at Rachel, waiting for her to add something.

"Yes, Mrs. Hummel, if I could just get a cab to take me..."

"It's Carole, please, and there are no cabs running in this weather. Burt could take you to a hotel but honey, it's snowing like crazy out there now. You would be stuck in that hotel for who knows how long."

"I'd be fine," Rachel said.

"No, I insist," returned Carole. "Now Burt has that big salt truck of his and you can come home with us and stay as long as you need."

"I don't want to incon..."

Carole patted her knee as Finn stood behind her, smiling. "No trouble at all." She then stood up. "Well, I've got to go back up and check on my patients. I used my break to check on you. I'll text you Finn when Burt gets here and you two can meet me here in the lobby. In the meantime, go to the cafeteria and get you something to eat and I'll see you then."

She then kissed Finn and Rachel on the cheek, turned and headed toward the elevator up to her floor. Carole smiled as she stepped on, realizing that both Finn and Rachel were quite smitten with each other. She saw the way that they looked at each other, the same as Freda had told her earlier and Finn had denied.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After Finn and Rachel loaded up their trays (and Rachel insisted on paying) they found a cozy back corner booth to enjoy their food' Finn thought this would be a good time to get to know each other better since they would probably be sharing the same roof for a few days.

He looked up at the beautiful woman sitting across from him. Sure her hair was still messy even though she had gone into a bathroom on the way to the cafeteria and tried to brush it out some. She was still breathtaking to him. "So, did you get in touch with, uh, Mike?"

Rachel laughed (that laugh that went straight to his heart, causing it to flutter in his chest.) _Get a grip Finn. Hands off_.

"It's _Mason_ , Finn," she said looking up at him as she took a sip from her juice. "And, yes I finally reached him. I tried him again in the bathroom and he answered. He said he had left his phone in his bedroom and apparently they were all downstairs in the the game room..."

Finn rolled his eyes. Rachel smiled, "What's with the eye roll, Finn?"

"Well Ms. Berry, if it was me and _my_ girl was stranded in a strange city in a damn ice storm I would be constantly trying to.." He stopped himself from going further. "Well,"

"Well what, Finn?" Rachel asked, looking at him firmly.

Finn sat his fork down and looked into her eyes. "Well, I just think that he should show a little more concern, that's all. But, I don't know him and I don't have a right to...well, to judge his actions." _Or lack thereof_ , he said under his breath.

"Well, he did ask what I was going to do. He showed concern," Rachel said, looking down. "He was glad that I was okay and had somewhere to stay until the weather clears."

"So why that look, Rach?" Finn asked.

"What look?" she answered, trying to sound innocent.

Finn caught on. "Oh, Mr. Fiance' doesn't know about me, does he? Where does he think you are staying?"

"I told him that one of the nurses at the hospital invited me to stay with her family since she lived close by and didn't want me to alone, in a strange city, by myself... What is so funny, Finn Hudson?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said, smirking and continuing his meal.

Rachel smiled and shook her head. She knows she purposely omitted the fact that she would be spending this time with a very handsome and kind man who just happened to be the son of this so-called nurse.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and then took a bite of her tuna sandwich. "Mmmm, that's so good. I must say this tuna sandwich is so much better than I'm used to."

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret we have around here," Finn said, smiling and leaning forward to whisper to Rachel. "It's the mayonnaise," Finn said with a wink. Rachel started giggling. "No, I'm serious. Ask anyone around here and they'll tell you."

"Really, Finn?" Rachel laughed, giving him a questioning look.

"Yep," said Finn, picking up his own triple decker club sandwich and taking a huge bite. Mumbling, he said something Rachel couldn't quite understand.

"Finn, don't talk with your mouth full. That's not only disgusting but I can't understand a word you're saying," Rachel said frowning.

Finn swallowed his food and took a sip out of his soda. "Yes, mother," which made Rachel giggle again. "As I said, it's the mayonnaise. _**Duke**_ mayonnaise," he said proudly.

" _ **Duke**_? As in _ **Duke**_ University?" Finn nodded. "As in the famous _**Duke**_ dynasty? One of the riches families in the United States?"

"Yep." Finn replied as Rachel looked at him, doubtfully. "But I don't think they were in the mayonnaise business, or _any_ condiments come to think of it," Finn said more to himself. This caused Rachel to laugh out loud. He was so adorable.

"But anyway," he said, refocusing, "that's enough talking about the goodness and superior qualities of _**Duke**_ mayonnaise," Finn said looking up at her. "Tell me about Rachel Berry."

"What do you want to know?" Asked Rachel, innocently.

"Everything. I want to know everything about you. Especially since you are going to be staying under the same roof as me for the next day or so. You could be an impostor. A spy, trying to find out the deep dark secrets of my grading system and planning on leaking them to my students for a hefty fee," Finn said, smiling widely.

 _Too cute_ , thought Rachel. _Heart breaker_. Rachel then laughed. "Well, Finn Hudson, I promise you that I haven't been trudging through rain, sleet and now snow, almost getting myself maimed for life in a car accident to sleuth after you. And for what, a few hundred measly dollars from a bunch of poor college students?" She wiggles her eyebrows. "I don't think so."

Looking out the window as they finished their meal, she thought about the situation she was in. Mason didn't mention that the weather was bad here. He had been in North Carolina for 3 days before she got here. 3 days! She would have bought warmer clothes, weather boots, wool scarves, and a warmer coat. He could be so self-centered sometime.

Looking back over at the man sitting across in front of her, she wondered how such a very attractive man could remain so kind, caring, thoughtful and humble. He and his Mom had just opened their home to a complete stranger, not knowing really who she was.

She watched as Finn turned to look out the same window she had been staring out of.

"Wow, it's really coming down out there!" Finn exclaimed. Looking back at Rachel. "You know this is rare for North Carolina."

"Oh really?" asked Rachel.

"Oh, yeah. Usually we just get freezing rain, sometimes sleet and ice. And when we get snow, it doesn't amount to anything. Just a light dusting, barely covering the ground." He then turned back to look outside. "But, looks like it's really piling up out there. I think we're going to have a white Christmas." He then smiled back at Rachel, a full smile that exposed his deep dimples in his cheeks. It almost took Rachel's breath away. She quickly sipped on her juice to distract herself.

"Well," said Rachel, looking down at her nearly empty plate, "I guess it was just waiting for me to arrive so it could leave me stranded and depending on the kindness of strangers." She then looked up into those clear, amber eyes that were locked in on her.

"I'm sorry you can't be with your fiancé and his family, Rach," Finn said sadly. "But I hope we can make you comfortable until they can come and get you."

Rachel hadn't meant to sound ungrateful nor did she want Finn to fell that she was disappointed. She reached across the table, placing her hand on top of his. "Oh, Finn. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to sound like I'm not grateful. I am. You and your Mom have been so wonderful to me." She unconsciously rub her fingers across his hand. "I'm just...well, I'm just not used to being so dependent on others. And I just..."

"That's okay, Rachel. Believe me, I understand."

"Thanks Finn and I'm really looking forward to spending time with you and your family." She was really kinda excited to be with Finn. More than she wanted to reveal. Truth be told, Rachel had kinda dreaded spending a week under the same roof as Mason's parents. She had just mentally prepared herself to listening to their condescending dribble, fake hospitality and superior attitude for the sake of getting along with her future in-laws.

"Well," Finn said, looking around."Let's go get some coffee. They have a coffee lounge over to the side where we can sit and talk. We got about another hour before Mom get's off. Whatta you say?"

"Sounds good to me," replied Rachel, rising from her seat. After they filled their cups, they headed to the side room and found a comfortable couch along the back wall. Finn placed their cups on the table in front of the couch and they both got comfortable.

"So Rachel, you had started telling me about yourself."

"Well," she answered, sipping from her cup. "What do you want to know? You already know that I'm an actress. I'm engaged. Adding to that, I don't have a police record. Never committed any major crimes." She laughed.

 _D_ _amn, there's that laugh again. Control Finn, c-o-n-t-r-o-l._ "Ha, ha. I want to know how you got to where you are now. Why you are an actress." He then reached across and lightly touched her on her nose. "I wanna know just what makes Rachel Berry tick." He then winked at her and it went straight to Rachel's stomach, causing it to flip.

"Okay. Guess this is part of my background check, eh?" This made Finn laugh. "So, I'll just start with the basics. I'm 25 years old. I am from a small town outside of Phoenix, Arizona called Goodyear..."

"Like the _tire_?"

"Yes, like the _tire_ and stop interrupting, Finn."

"Yes, ma'am. Continue."

" _Anyway_ ," she said rolling her eyes playfully. "My parents are Eli and Margaret Berry. They run a small family restaurant in Phoenix. I have 3 siblings; Emily, who is 2 years older than me. She is married, is a housewife and lives in Phoenix with her husband and 2 kids. I think my parents expected me to follow in her footsteps but there is no way. I was going to college and..."

"Rachel. Rachel, focus."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where was I? Anyway, then there's my sister, Candace, who is a year younger than I am. She just got married and lives in Kentucky. She works as a legal aide. She gave up on law school and chose love, marriage and so on.

Last is my baby brother, Jason. Jason is 18 and a senior in high school. He's a star soccer player and has no clue what he wants to do in life but I've invited him to come live with me in LA after he graduates in May but he has to go to school."

"That's so nice of you, Rach." _Damn, there goes that nickname again that just melts her heart._

"Uh, thanks Finn. Anyway, Jase is my favorite. I think because he's the baby of the family and had to contend with 3 older sisters. I just feel protective of him and I want to help him, you know?"

"Yeah," Finn said, looking at Rachel adoringly. "I can see you feeling that way."

"Okay. So I went to Arizona State on a partial dramatic arts scholarship, meaning they paid my tuition but my parents had to foot the bill for my room and board, books, etc. And with 2 other kids in college, it was a strain. So my sophomore year, I won the lead in my department's production of _Seven Brides For Seven Sisters_. And believe me Finn, it was a big deal." She stopped to take a sip of her coffee.

Finn was in awe of how Rachel's face lit up when she talked about her family and her career. He could see that she really enjoyed it and boy, she could really talk. She continued, "A big LA director was there for our second night of a week-long run of the play and spotted me. He arranged a meeting with me and my parents and offered me a part in his next movie. I moved to LA at the end of my sophomore year and as they say, the rest was history.

The music overhead changed to a soft, soothing song:

" _ **Everything my heart desires is here  
**_ __ _ **Everytime I pray, I pray for you  
**_ __ _ **Everything my heart requires is here, is here**_ _ **"**_

"Oh, wow. I love that song, Finn." Rachel then closed her eyes and let the words flow over her. Finn watched and listened as a warmth covered him.

 _ **'Cause everything my heart desires is here  
**_ __ _ **Everytime I pray, I pray for you  
**_ __ _ **Everything my heart requires is here, is here**_ _ **"**_

She then opened her eyes as Finn continued to stare at her. They were locked into an intense gaze, both breathing heavily and not blinking as the words to the song swirled around them.

"Finn?" came a voice in the distance, causing both Finn and Rachel to blink, turning toward the voice. Coming toward them was a beautiful, slim brown-headed woman. "Well, damn. It is you."

Finn stood up and pulled the beauty in for a hug. "Santana! Girl, you looking fantastic as ever." He then pulled her into another hug.

Rachel watched the two and fought the pangs of jealousy she felt in her heart. Who was this woman and what was her relationship to Finn? Old girlfriend ? Present love interest? She was breathtaking. Finn and this...this Santana girl looked awfully familiar with each other.

"So who do we have here?" asked Santana, pulling away from Finn and looking down at Rachel. "Kinda tiny for your giant ass, Hudson." Finn chuckles nervously.

"Santana, this my friend, Rachel Berry. Rach, this is an old friend of mine, Mrs. Santana Puckerman. She's married to my best friend from high school." Rachel breaths out a sigh of relief which causes Finn to look over at her strangely.

Rachel shakes the tanned Latino's hand, now noticing the set of wedding rings on her finger. "Rachel," Santana said forcing her way into the booth beside Finn. "Haven't heard your name tossed around by Hudson here or Puckerman. Where ya been hiding?"

Rachel looked over at Finn, her eyes pleading for help. "Santana! Look, Rachel and I haven't known each other very long..."

"Bullshit, Hudson. You already brought her home to Mama Hudson and the way she's looking at you all dreamy eyed? Fess up, Hudson. More than friends?" Santana has a smirk on her face and Rachel is blushing.

"No, Santana. It's nothing like that. Rachel is staying with us until the weather clears. Her family can't come and get her until the weather clears. So, pull your Mexican third ear, lip..."

"It's eye, Finn, eye..."

"Whatever, put it away. Nothing here but friendship."

"Well, I know what I saw between you two when I walked up," Santana said, taking a sip out of Finn's cup. "Anyway, get together still on at your place tonight?"

"Yep. You and Puck bringing anybody? I need a headcount for Mom and Burt."

"Well, with the weather so fucked I don't know of anybody coming that's not within walking distance so just me and Puckerman from our end. Speaking of which, Shannon's in town and she's been hounding the hell outta me about you and when you were getting here."

Rachel's ears perked up when she heard the name. Finn gave her a nervous smile. "Well, I just got here a few hours ago and..and so she's coming tonight?"

Santana laughed and then looked over at Rachel. "You bet your sweet ass she is. Can't wait to see her reaction to little Miss Berry, your 'friend'. Well," she said standing, "I gots to get back to work but I'll see you two tonight 'round 9. Bye." She then walked off.

Finn let out a breath and then looked over at Rachel. "Sorry bout that but Santana takes some getting use to."

"That's okay, Finn. She sounds like a very interesting person." Finn laughed.

"Oh, she is. And her husband is a male version of her. Are you ready to head toward the lobby?" Rachel nods. "Good, we can finished talking on the way." Finn stood up and guided Rachel down the hall and toward the main lobby. Rachel told Finn about her career moves, meeting Mason, moving in together and becoming engaged.

"...and that's kinda how I ended up on a plane flying here to North Carolina," she finished, readjusting herself in the huge overstuffed side chair, facing Finn who was nearby. The snow was falling heavily behind them seen from the huge windows. "What about you, Finn Hudson? Tell me about your life."

"Well, it's very simple. I was born here in Harrisburg, a suburb of Charlotte. My Dad was killed in a car accident when I was 3."

"Oh Finn. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, thanks but I barely remember him. But I always felt his absence, if that makes sense. But anyway, Mom met and married Burt when I was in the 6th grade. I was happy for her because he made her happy. And along with Burt came his son, Kurt."

"So, you have a brother, then."

"Yeah, I talked to him while you were in the bathroom. He's here already. He flew in a few days ago. Kurt and I are...different. Opposites in more ways than one. I like sports, fishing, rock music and shootem' up movies. Kurt hates sports, thinks fishing is disgusting. He listens to pop, R&B, and knows most of all of the movie soundtracks. And when I told him about you...just prepare yourself. He is very, how do I say it, very dramatic."

"Well, Finn Hudson, I've been called a drama queen a time or two."

Finn chuckled. "That describes my brother quite well. And, I hope it doesn't go against your values or whatever but Kurt is also quite gay." Finn looks over to watch her reaction.

She just smiles. "Well, I would like for you to know that my very best friend in LA is in fact 'quite' gay. And out. And proud. I am very supportive of him."

"Good because I don't tolerate any type of prejudice, especially against my brother. There aren't a lot of open-minded people outside of Charlotte around here. He and his partner live in Chicago where nobody really cares, thank goodness. But anyway, Kurt and my early differences had nothing to do with his sexuality, believe me. I was very into the ladies and Kurt let it be known that I was definitely not his type. He found a big, clumsy 6'4 'dork' like me very unattractive." Rachel giggled as she thought about Finn as a gangly and awkward teenager.

"Anyway, Burt built my Mom the house they live in now after they married and Kurt and I grew very close over time. Burt runs a landscaping business but contracts out to the state to do road maintenance in the winter. My Mom has always been a nurse and as you know now, she works upstairs in Recovery.

I attended Hickory Ridge High, home of the mighty Raging Bulls." He smiled, pumping his arms high in the air. "I played tight end on the football team, which earned me several scholarship offers. But, for some reason, during my recruitment trips, I stepped foot on the TCU campus and fell in love."

"Texas Christian?" Rachel asked and Finn nodded.

"Yes. And for 3 years I was their starting tight end. Got my BA and masters in computer science. Then I transferred to the University of Texas in Austin. Got my professorship and if things go as I plan, I'll get my PhD this summer."

"Very impressive but Austin, Texas is so very different culturally. I spent some time there a few years ago scouting scenes for a movie. Do you like it there?" Rachel questioned.

"I love it. I love my job and maybe later when I'm older, settled and married I'll probably move back here. North Carolina kinda embeds itself into your heart. I would love to raise my children here, you know, if I have any."

"Oh, Finn. Any woman would be so lucky to have you as a husband and father of her children," Rachel said, leaning forward and capturing his eyes. They stared at each other for a beat, Finn licking his dry lips.

"Who's Shannon?" Rachel asked, breaking the brief silence.

"Shannon?"

"Yes. Santana mentioned her. Is that your girlfriend?" Rachel asked, clearing any doubt.

Finn looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. "Shannon and my relationship is kinda complicated."

Rachel looked at him firmly. "I'm listening." Finn could see the slight jealousy in her face.

"Rachel. You're engaged and, and I don't like where this is going," he answered nervously. Finn felt the attraction he and Rachel had for each other but he knew it couldn't go any further because she was marrying another man. He didn't stand a chance.

"Finn, I just asked you a simple question. You know about my relationship and as your friend, I...well I'm curious about the women in your life. I'll meet this Shannon tonight and I just want to know about her. Okay?"

"Okay but there's really not much to us. At least not anymore." Finn looked up and Rachel was still looking at him intensely. "Shannon and I dated on and off in high school. She wanted more of a commitment from me than I was willing to give. I liked her, a lot but I was 18 years old and wanted to see other parts of the country. Do more. Meet new people. Experience new things. So we went our separate ways. She went to college in Florida and now lives in Tampa. I moved on, quite happily, had a few girlfriends in college but nothing really serious. As Santana said, I never brought anyone home before. Shannon and I kept in touch over the years and whenever we both were home at the same time, we...well we..."

"You hooked up," Rachel said deliberately.

"Yes, we hooked up. But last Christmas when I came home, I was just sick and tired and whatever we were doing. I just saw her as a friend, without the so-called _benefits_. I only saw her at our yearly Christmas Eve Eve party and tried to make that clear to her. We didn't 'hookup' and I kinda avoided her. Then when I came home this past summer, I didn't see her at all. I stopped picking up when she called and the truth is, I'm too through with that."

"Finn, you don't owe me an explanation.. If that's your local girl, so be it. I just wanted to know because I didn't want her to get the wrong idea or for you to feel awkward. That's all."

"I won't and I don't want you to feel that way either. She is not my 'local girl'. She's nothing but an old acquaintance now. Okay? And if Shannon is there it will be as a neighbor, a high school friend only. I don't want _you_ to feel awkward, you hear me. _You_ are the guest in my home. Ok?"

"Ok. So, I'm kinda excited about this party tonight."

"Yea, we usually have so much fun. But remember, we are just down home folks. Nothing real fancy, not like you are used..." Finn was stopped mid sentence by his phone beeping. Looking at it, it was a text from his Mom. She was headed their way and Burt was outside. "Let's go, Rach. That's Mom. Let's get our luggage from the nurses station and meet her at the truck," he said, reaching for her hand, both ignored the tingles that their touching hands caused.

 _A/N: The song that was playing while Finn and Rachel were in the coffee cove was "Everything My Heart Desires" by Danielle Brisebois. I heard it while writing this chapter while my husband was watching "As Good As It Gets" with Jack Nickolson. Listen to it, it's beautiful. And thanks so much for the interest in this story._


	3. Chapter 3

All That Glitters

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Songs are the property of the writers/singers. Glee characters are the property of Glee._

" _It's not what you have on the outside that glitters in light, it's what you have on the_ _inside that shines in the dark."_  
― Anthony Liccione

Chapter 3

Finn walked up the stairs and headed for his old bedroom. His Mom had asked him to awaken Rachel so they could start preparations for tonight's gathering. After they had arrived home from the hospital, Finn called the hospital to check on the status of the cab driver. They had forwarded the call and he had talked with the man's wife who thanked him for his concern and said that he was awake but was being kept overnight but the doctors said he should be fine.

Rachel had been given Finn's old room to which she had resisted at first. She felt that she should take the couch and let Finn have his bed. But they had insisted that Finn's room was best because he had an en suite bathroom, giving her much more privacy. Kurt and Jeremy had taken Kurt's old room and Finn settled downstairs on the pullout couch in Burt's office.

After being bombarded by Kurt and Jeremy about LA and her career, Finn rescued Rachel, taking her upstairs and helping her to get settled in. After showering, she laid down on the bed and had quickly fallen asleep. It had already been a long day for the two of them and it was just a little past 3pm.

Approaching the door, Finn opened it slowly, not wanting to startle her. Rachel was laying across his queen-sized bed with his old TCU blanket pulled up around her. Walking across the room, Finn stood over her, smiling. She was so tiny lying on his large bed. He took time to really look at the gorgeous woman he could now call his friend. She was breathtaking with her dark hair swirling around the pillow. He leaned over to get a closer look at her. She had long thick eyelashes that touched her cheeks. He face looked so smooth and soft, relaxed as she dreamed of people and places he probably never would know. Her lips were full, pink and plump, inviting.

Leaning in even further, he closed his eyes. Taking in a deep, slow breath, he could smell strawberries and another fragrance he couldn't quite pin down. So intoxicating, a personalized siren drawing him in, making it so difficult to fight his growing feelings for this vivacious, spirited little ball of energy. Finn was falling quickly for Rachel and sitting there watching her sleep wasn't helping matters.

How could someone so beautiful, so finely cultured and successful be so sweet and funny and kind? From the 7 or 8 hours they have spent together, they had talked about any and every thing and he felt as if he had known this woman for 7-8 years instead.

Finn had _never_ experienced such a strong, sudden attraction to another female until meeting Rachel. How he wished he had met her first. Had made her his. He wanted to be the one she was lying there dreaming about. He wanted to be the one that made her smile, laugh for the rest of her life. He wish he was the one that had placed that ring on her finger that was now glittering from her finger. He just wished she was _his_.

He took in a deep breath, sighing from the hopelessness of his thoughts. He then reached down and lightly started stroking her shiny hair, calling her name softly. "Rachel," he said delicately, as she began to stir. "Rachel, time to wake up. Rach?" he repeated as her eyes started fluttering open.

 _Rachel smiled up at Finn as he stood close to her, stroking her hair as he looked into her eyes. They had just finished touring the campus of the school he taught at and had ended up in his office. It was so soothing, such a tender moment. His eyes were so entrancing, pulling her into his world. His perfect pink lips looked so soft, so kissable. She just enjoyed every second that she could spend with him. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach up to kiss those lips but he was looking at her strangely now, saying something she could barely hear_.

"Rachel, time to wake up," he was saying to her. _Why? She was awake, standing there looking at him._

"Rach?" he said again. _She was trying hard to tell him that she was awake but nothing was coming from her mouth. Why was he playing games with her? This is so not funny, Finn. Especially when he was disrupting such a tender moment. All she wanted to do was kiss him and he had ruined it._

Rachel let out a frustrated groan, "Finn!" she said through gritted teeth. _Why was he laughing?_ Rachel slowly opened her eyes, squinting and trying to figure out where she was. Opening her eyes completely, she frowned at a smiling Finn.

"Hi sleepyhead," said Finn, smiling.

Rachel rolled onto her back, stretching out her tight muscles. Where was she? Why was Finn looking at her that way? Rachel yawned as she slowly realized that she had been dreaming as she looked around at her surroundings. She was lying on Finn's bed, she had fallen asleep and had been dreaming, dreaming about Finn Hudson. She smiled back at him weakly. "Wow, I didn't realize how tired I was. How long have I been asleep?"

Finn sat up on the side of the bed. "Oh, about 4-5 hours. You were tired and needed it . We both did so Mom let us sleep."

"What time is it?" she asked as she yawned again as she turned toward him, her bed hair flipping across her face. Finn reached down and pushed a few stray hairs away from her face, keeping his hand on her face, causing Rachel to blush a deep pink. Just his touch caused a warmth to spread throughout her body.

He smiled at her softly. "Well, it's about 3:00. Mom's already started cooking for tonight." He forced himself to get off the bed, reaching out for her. "I warmed us up some soup and made cheese toast. Let's go. I'm hungry and I know you should be too." He reached out his hand for her, taking it and led her out into the hallway.

Going down stairs, they saw Carole in the kitchen, cutting up onions for a marinade. "Hey you two. Your lunch is in the dining room. Eat up and then I'll need some help in here, okay?"

Finn leaned over and kissed his Mom on the cheek. This warmed Rachel's heart to see how much he adored his parents. "Okay. Mom, where's Burt, Kurt and Jeremy?"

"Well," said Carole, talking over her shoulder, "Burt's out back on the patio tending to the smoker. Funny seeing him bundled up like the abdominal snowman turning a roast." She laughed. "Kurt and Jeremy are out in the storage building prepping the bags for tonight. So you two scoot, outta my way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn and Rachel sat in the dining eating. Carole could hear them laughing and talking as they finished up. She had glimpsed in at the two earlier and there they were, sitting side- by-side at the huge table, Rachel leaning into a willing Finn as he smiled at her. He had a paper napkin in his hand, clearing away crumbs from her face. There was definitely some serious electricity, instant attraction between those two. Carole was afraid, though, that those two were getting a little too cozy for such a new "friendship" and and her son appeared to be quite smitten. She had never seen her son behave this way with a girl before. Never with the slew of girls he had dated in the past.

Burt and Kurt had commended earlier about the strong chemistry they saw between them. She saw the attraction they had for each other. Carole just hoped that neither of them ended up hurt or heartbroken when Rachel has to leave. Sighing as she placed the marinating wings into the refrigerator, she turned as Finn and Rachel came into the large kitchen.

"Mom, I'm going to check on Burt and then head out to the storage building to help the guys with the bags." He leaned down and kissed her cheek as he headed out. "And Rachel will need some warmer clothes for when we go outside later. She wants to help place the illuminated bags along the sidewalk." He smiled over at Rachel as he stepped out of the door.

Carole looked over at Rachel as she never took her eyes off of Finn until he was out of her sight. "So Rachel, you can help me finish up in here and then we'll see about getting you some more clothes. Okay?"

"Thanks, uh...Ms. uh, Carole," Rachel said nervously. "And thanks again for inviting me to stay. You know, not from here and all. So, just thanks."

"Oh please. If my son trusts you and then _I_ trust you. I trust his judgment 100%. So, subject closed. Now, you can help me make the potato salad. Puck insists that I make this every year. The eggs and potatoes are cooled so," she said as she reached up into a cabinet for a large bowl, "can you find the mayo in the frig for me?"

"Sure," replied. Reaching into the refrigerator, Rachel sorted through the mirage of containers and bottles and spotted a large jar of mayonnaise, Duke mayonnaise and let out a loud giggle. Sitting it on the counter she laughed and said, "He wasn't joking. That Finn!" as she shook her head.

"What's so funny?" asked Carole, mixing the ingredients.

"Well at the hospital, Finn was exalting the virtues of Duke mayonnaise and it's superior taste. And lo and behold," she said pointing to the jar, "Duke mayonnaise."

Carole laughed. "That boy. He can be so silly sometimes."

"I know," smiled Rachel. Carole noticed the gleam in Rachel's eyes and the slight smirk on her face as she obviously thought about Finn.

"Well," said Carole, changing the subject. "Rachel tell me about yourself. Finn has told me a little but what made you fly all the way over here for Christmas? I thought I read somewhere that you were Jewish."

"My father is Jewish. My Mom's Catholic. We were really raised as neither. We're not very religious but we attended the temple and Mass growing. Up until it got too confusing." They both laughed. Rachel continued with the same information she had told Finn as she helped with the rest of the food prep. Carole was surprised to hear that Rachel was engaged and was waiting to join his family.

"So this Mason guy is in Davidson? How long have you been engaged?"

"Since last Valentine's Day." Carole noticed that she didn't have the light in her eyes any longer. "We decided to spend Christmas with his family since we spent Thanksgiving with my family." Rachel never looked up and Carole noticed she wasn't wearing rings.

"No ring? Does Finn know because Rachel, I must tell you if..."

"Oh Carole, he knows. I just thought that, you know, it would avoid a lot of questions from Finn's friends and family if I didn't wear it while I'm here." _And less of a reminder_ _to_ _Finn,_ she thought to herself.

"Okay," said Carole, doubting Rachel's explanation, "we're just about done here. Let's go upstairs and see about getting you warm clothes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn came into the kitchen, shivering. He removed his boots and placed them on the mat by the door. He looked up and Rachel and his Mom were covering dishes and laughing. "Rach, I thought we were going to help Burt and those set up the bags?"

"The what?" asked Rachel looking up from the container she was sealing.

"The candle bags. Mom was suppose to help find you a coat and stuff."

"Well," answered Carole. "Rachel here is such a tiny thing, we don't have any boots that fit her. I wear a size 8, Finn, and Rachel would break her neck in that snow storm. I looked in Kurt's closet and those old boots in there need to be thrown out. So I figured that me, Burt and the other boys could set out the bags. Then we need to head to the community center to help set-up for the Christmas Eve gathering. We'll be gone about an hour or so." She finished putting the containers in the refrigerator and closed the door. "In the meantime, you stay here with Rachel and finish the meatballs and wings. How does that sound?"

"Well, I hate to have Finn stay and babysit me when..." started Rachel.

"No, no it's no trouble, Rach," said Finn quickly. "You're not use to this stuff and I want to turn you over to Mason and his family pneumonia-free." He smiled at her. The thought of the two of them being alone for the first time gave him a nervous kind of anticipation.

Carol removed her apron as Burt came in. "So," started Burt, "what's the plan? Kurt and Jeremy have the bags all loaded on the trailer and waiting for us. They're warming up by the burner in the shed before we head out."

"Well,"said Carole, "Finn and Rachel are staying here to finish up because she doesn't really have anything fitting to stand out there in that stuff laying out candles. I'm going upstairs to put on my boots and jacket and I'll meet you out front in 5 minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn and Rachel placed the wings in the large baking pan and placed them in the oven and started on the meatballs. "So Rachel, I hope you know what to do with this big bowl of hamburger gunk 'cause I don't have a clue." Finn said as he placed the bowl on the table."

"Well, I do. I've cooked quite a few meals in my day," Rachel replied, looking at the instructions that Carole had left.

"Well, I thought you and Mr. Big Shot Producer would have a cook, maid, chauffeur..."

"Ha! So _not_ me, Finn," she pushed him teasingly toward the stove. "Just find a baking pan for these and I'll need some cooking spray." Finn looked at her curiously. "You know, like Pam? In a spray can?"

"Oh, oh yea," Finn said, finally realizing what she was referring to. He gathered the pan and the spray. "Now what?" asked a clueless Finn. Shaking her head Rachel showed Finn how to spray his hands to keep the meat from sticking and then they started rolling the mixture into balls.

"So, where did you learn to cook?" asked Finn, making figures out of his meatball he was rolling.

Rachel reached a took it from him. "Finn, stop playing with the food."

"Can't help it," said Finn, reaching in a scooping up another handful of mix. "This stuff reminds me of Playdoh. Makes me wanna make toy soldiers or something."

Rachel just shook her head. "Anyway. I learned to cook from my mother. With 3 girls in the home, my Mom taught us some basic things. The rest I learned in college. When you barely have extra money for toothpaste, deodorant, things like that, you learn to make gourmet meals from a can of tuna, box of mac and cheese or one egg and 2 slices of bread" Rachel giggled. "You were a college student. How did you survive?"

Finn blushed a little. "Well..."

"Oh I forgot. You were a jock. I'm sure they kept your frig well stocked."

"What can I say," Finn mocked. "And the ladies didn't mind taking us out to dinner."

"Finn Hudson! You were a playa!" She teased. Somehow, the thought of Finn with other women kind of unnerved her.

They continued talking about their lives as the wings and meatballs were cooking and they started cleaning up. Finn had turned the radio on and found a station that wasn't playing Christmas music on a loop.

Rachel was washing the dishes as Finn dried them and put them up. "Oh, turn that up," Finn said as a familiar song came on. He started singing the words to Rachel as he dance around her, using the towel he had as a flag.

" _ **There you were beautiful  
The promise of love was written on your face  
You led me on with untrue kisses  
You held me captured in your false embrace**_

 _ **Quicker than I could bat an eye  
Seems you were telling me goodbye  
Just a minute ago your love was here"**_

Rachel smiled as Finn continued to sing, spinning around the kitchen and sneaking kisses to her cheek.

 _ **"All of a sudden it seemed to disappear  
Sweetness was only heartache's camouflage  
The love I saw in you was just a mirage**_

 _ **You promised that happiness we'll ever share  
But all I have are memories of love that was never there**_

 _ **We used to meet in romantic places  
You gave the illusion that your love was real  
Now all that's left are lipstick traces  
From the kisses you only pretended to feel**_

 _ **And now our meeting you avoid  
And so my world you have destroyed  
Just a minute ago your love was here  
All of… **_

She giggled as Finn continued dancing until he was face to face with her. They looked into each other's eyes as the song continued, the smile on their faces replaced by something more, something deeper. Finn reached a palm up to her cheek, neither breaking the intense eye contact. Finn felt like his heart would beat out of his chest as he stared at her lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly. But she probably would push him away and have nothing else to do with him. That's why it took him by complete surprise when Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him in closer to her. He could smell her shampoo, feel her breath on his face as she tilted her head up. He decided that he just had to kiss her. Now. So he did.

His lips were so soft, so sweet. As he kissed her gently, slowly, Rachel melted into him. She closed her eyes slowly, letting the feeling of the growing warmth of his kiss spread throughout her body. She never felt this way when she kissed anyone else, not even Mason. Never had she been kissed like this before. With so much passion, so much emotion. She moved her body in closer to him, grabbing the back of his shirt with her fingers, grasping at the material. He smelled so good. Like fresh linen and aftershave. She opened her mouth slightly so that he could deepen the kiss.

His tongue immediately pushed through her parted lips and he began to caress hers. Sucking and tasting all of her, he palmed the back of her head to steady her. She tasted so good, just like he thought she would. Her lips were so soft he thought he would dissolve from the passion he felt for her. He had wanted this since he first saw her. He felt himself growing hard against her stomach as she began pressing herself further into him. _Not now, Finn. Don't scare her off! Get control of yourself._

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The timer on the oven brought the two of them out of their cloud of passion. Finn was suddenly brought back to reality from the sound. He suddenly stepped back as Rachel brought her fingers up to her now swollen lips. "I'm so sorry Rachel. I never should have..."

Rachel shook her head as she brought her hand down from her well-kissed lips. _Damn could he kiss!_ "No, no Finn. We both crossed that line." She blushed from embarrassment as she saw the passion still in his eyes, even as he apologized. She also had felt what she was now witnessing looking down at his crotch.

She quickly looked away, turning as she straightened her hair. "Um, I think the food is ready." They then silently removed the pans from the oven and placed them on pads on the counter.

Just as they closed the oven door they heard someone in the doorway clearing their throat. Finn and Rachel look up to see Kurt looking at the two of them with a knowing look on his face. "Well, well. You two are quite the pair." Shaking his head, he stepped into the kitchen. He looked first at Rachel then over at Finn, letting them know that he had been standing there long enough to witness something between the two.

"Anyway," he continued, "we finished with the bags and helped at the center." Moving toward the stairs, he turned back to look at the guilty-looking pair. "I see you two have been, well, finishing things up here. I'm going to take a hot shower and change." He headed upstairs and yelled down, " And Finn, you might want to take care of that big tent you've pitched in your pants before Burt and Carole come in."

Kurt laughed and dashed up the stairs as Finn tossed the towel at him.

 **A/N: The song Finn sang to Rachel in the kitchen is** _ **"The Love I Saw In You Was Just A Mirage**_ **by Smokey Robinson and the Miracles. The Christmas Eve Eve party is up next and you'll meet Shannon among more of Finn's friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

All That Glitters

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Songs are the property of the writers/singers. Glee characters are the property of Glee._

"All that is gold does not glitter"-J.R.R. Tolkien

Chapter 3

After Rachel took a long hot shower, she dressed and headed out into the hallway, running into Finn who was coming out of his parents' room. _Damn he looked good._ He had on a pair of fitting jeans that was topped with a burgundy sweater with the sleeves pushed up.

"Hi Finn," Rachel said upon meeting him at the top of the stairs. "You look quite handsome."

Finn looked over at her, giving her a dimpled smile. "Thanks Rachel. You look gorgeous," making her blush. "Come on," he said, grabbing her hand as they walked down the stairs. "We need to set up the room for the game stations."

"Game stations?" asked Rachel. Finn nodded.

"Yep. We section off the family room into different stations where we play a different game in each area. Come on, I'll show you." They stepped into the huge family room and Rachel noticed Kurt and Jeremy in the corner arguing about the placement of a pile of pillows. "Stay away from that," Finn said, shaking his head, pulling Rachel toward the center of the room. "That's the Pictionary corner," he said, pointing toward Kurt and Jeremy.

"The _what_?" asked Rachel, thinking she had misunderstood Finn.

"You know, _Pictionary_? The _game_?" Rachel was still looking at him strangely. "Come on, Rach. You've never played Pictionary? The drawing game?" She shook her head. "Well, it's easy to get the hang of," he continued. "Well, you divide up into 2 teams, thus the pillows. And one person from each team goes up and draws a picture on the easel and try to get their teammates to guess what they are drawing."

"Oh," exclaimed Rachel. "I'll be good at that. I can draw very well, thank you," she said smiling. Finn laughed at her innocent but sanquine answer. He guided her toward a table and a stack of chairs.

"Here, we set up the poker table." They started setting up the poker table. "You do know how to play poker, don't you Rach?"

She shook her head. "Don't have a clue. I've seen it on TV a few times but I have no idea how to wager and all that stuff," she said as she helped line the chairs up.

Finn chuckled. "First of all, Rach. Don't call it 'wager'. It's called 'betting around here. And poker is kinda hurt to learn so you can just play my hand with me on that one. That is if you want to learn."

"Sounds good to me." She looked around. "Where are those round things they have on the table? You know, those red, blue plastic things."

"They are called 'chips' and we don't use those anymore. Few years back Kurt, Puck and me used to use them in slingshots so Mom refused to buy anymore. Now, we use something else." They finished setting up and Finn headed toward Burt's office.

"So, I'm going to get the cards out of the office and can you ask Mom to give you the poker chips? She'll know what you're talking about."

"Sure," said Rachel as she headed toward the kitchen. Carol was busy plating the wings as Burt was slicing the grilled roasts and chops.

"Oh Rachel, please look in the frig and get me that big white bowl of ranch dressing and you'll see a tray of celery. Thanks, hon."

Rachel pulled out the tray and dip and handed it to Carol. "Carole, Finn said for you to give me the poker chips but I can't imagine them being in here."

Carole laughed as she carried the wings, tray and dip and placed them on the counter. She then smoothly moved past Burt who was still slicing a huge roast and placing it on another tray. Everything looked and smelled wonderfully. She reached into an overhead cabinet and pulled down 3 boxes of vanilla wafers and handed them to Rachel. Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Believe me, that's what he wants, Rachel," Burt said, chuckling in the background. "The boys use to used the real chips to shoot at each other so we stopped buying them and starting substituting vanilla wafers instead."

"Okay," said Rachel smiling, "Thanks."

As they all finished setting up, the guest started arriving. Finn introduce Rachel to everyone as they entered. All of the guest were longtime neighborhood friends of theirs, all within walking distance since the weather was so bad.

Finn stood talking with a neighbor, glancing around occasionally, to make sure Rachel was comfortable. She was talking animatedly with Kurt, smiling at how comfortable the two of them seemed together. He was sure Rachel was describing in details her last movie and his brother was taking it all in.

Then he froze as he overheard his mother say, "Oh hi, Shannon. He's in the family room." Finn cringed. Just what he had been dreading all night.

Shannon stepped into the room,walking immediately over to Finn. "Finn Hudson, finally I caught up with you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down in an attempt to kiss him. Finn turned his head at the last second, causing her to kiss the side of his mouth instead. He caught a glimpse of Rachel, staring at the two them. Was that jealousy he saw on her face? Well, he had to distance himself from Shannon.

Finn gently pushed Shannon away from him after disentangling her grip she held around his neck. "Shannon. Hi. Glad you could make it," he said, nervously as he watched Rachel out of the corner of his eye. Shannon looked up at him, frowning.

"I'm sure you know the rest of the old gang but I want you to meet my guest," Finn said as he turned toward Rachel. He crooked his finger toward her, asking her to come over. Rachel approached, cautiously.

He smiled as he held out his hand for Rachel, pulling her toward him. "Rach, this is an old high school friend of mine, Shannon Murray. Shannon, this is my friend, Rachel Berry" Finn smiled down at Rachel as she extended her hand toward Shannon.

"Shannon, nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you," Rachel said, lightly shaking the woman's hand.

Shannon gave her a small smile while shaking her hand. She then quickly released Rachel's hand and wrapped her arm around Finn's. "Well, _Rachel_ is it? If you've heard about me then you know that Finn and I are more than just old friends. We are..."

"Shannon, please," Finn said, interrupting her. "Rachel is a guest here in our home. My guest, for the holidays so let's not go there." He then pulled his arm away from her and placed it around Rachel's waist as Shannon let out a grunt. "This is her first Hudson-Hummel Christmas party so we're going to get started." He grabbed Rachel by the waist leading her over toward the pillows to play Pictionary, leaving a disappointed Shannon standing there with her hands on her hips.

As they settled on the pillows, Santana came over and sat next to them, sipping on a light green liquid. "Well Finn," stated Rachel. "Shannon is very...um..."

"Clingy? Aggressive? Acting like a damn albatross?!" laughed Santana.

"Santana!" Exclaimed Finn. "She's not _that_ bad."

"Oh yeah? Watch her, Rachel. She thinks Finn here is hers and hers alone and the way ol' boy been drooling behind your little ass..."

"Santana, Finn is not 'drooling' behind me," said Rachel, pouting.

"Bullshit!" exclaimed Santana.

"He's not. He's just making sure I'm comfortable since this is my first time being here."

"Uh huh. Whatever, Ms. Berry," answered Santana, taking another sip.

"And, it's not _my_ fault he doesn't want to be with her now," said Rachel.

"Yeah, screw her all these years, Hudson. Now he's tired of her phony ass and can't shake her is more like it." She then took another sip of her drink.

"Santana, don't be so vulgar," said Rachel looking over at the raven-haired woman. "And what is that green stuff you are drinking? Smells like pure rubbing alcohol."

"This, my new friend, is hooch. Apple hooch."

"Hooch?"

"Yes. But I'll show you what it is later," Santana said as Rachel turned up her nose. "Right now it's time to chose sides for Pictionary." She then stood up and shouted out, "I call captain and I chose Rachel here."

"Well," came Shannon from the end pillow, "I claim the other captain and I chose Finn."

"Oh good grief," moaned Finn. Rachel and Santana laughed as Finn rose and headed toward his team.

As the night progressed, Rachel quickly learned what all the games were. Santana introduced her to "hooch". Rachel liked the taste but it did take some getting to. She much preferred the white wine Carole had and she sipped on it as she and Finn went from game to game.

She was winning her second game of Christmas bingo and was having the time of her life. She was already proudly wearing her first gag gift she had won, a Santa hat. "Bingo!" shouted Rachel.

After Burt checked her card Rachel went to the prize box and grabbed a gift. After unwrapping it she yelled out, "Oh, I won jewelry! It's so pretty," she giggled as she held up a candy then turned toward Finn. "Finn, will you put my necklace on?"

"Sure, Rach. Come here." He then pulled Rachel into his lap as he applied the necklace. Rachel decided she felt quite comfortable in his lap and remained there. Finn definitely wasn't complaining. He looked across the room to see Shannon glaring at him. He turned to the table to help Rachel with her Bingo cards.

Kurt won the next round and excited grabbed his prize out of the male prize box. After opening it, he laughed and held up his prize - a plastic snowman bib which he proudly tied around his neck.

"Finn," Rachel whispered in his ear, "I've got to go to the bathroom. When I come back, can you help me with poker?"

"Sure Rach," he said as she rose from her place on his lap. She noticed that Shannon was watching them so she turned and kissed Finn's cheek before leaving. Rachel caught on that Finn wanted Shannon to think that they were together and she would help her new friend out. After all, what were friends for? Right? Knowing that both Finn and Shannon were watching her, she added extra swing to her hips as she headed out of the room.

After using the half-bath down from the kitchen, she made her way back through the kitchen. She was stopped in the doorway by Shannon who seemed to have been standing there, waiting for her. Rolling her eyes, she was so ready for this confrontation. "Shannon?" Is there something I can help you with? We have every..."

"Oh, knock it off, Ms. Hollywood. ' _We_ ' hell. This is Finn's house." She steps forward, towering over Rachel at 5'8" but Rachel only looked up, not backing away. "You can pretend you are the lady of this house for now but Finn and I go way, way back, baby."

Rachel was not about to back down from this challenge. She could act with the best of them. She already knew how Finn had tried to get this woman to stop pursing him, calling and texting him to no end. They were done for over a year now and as Finn's friend, she owed it to him to help put this Klingon in her place.

"Yeah, I heard," bristled Rachel. "So far back that it only proves what Finn said about you. You're like a virus, easy to catch but hard as hell to get rid of." This caused Shannon to look shocked, her mouth opening but Rachel wasn't finished. "I also heard that he was _too_ through with you. Word is that you have always been possessive, clingy and stalking. Lay off of Finn, Shannon, with your overbearing ass!" 

"Possessive? Overbearing? Ha! Is that what he told you? Kind of a weak ass lie to try to get into your panties, don't you think?"

"He didn't have to lie to _me_. I give it up to him quite often and quite willingly," Rachel claimed. Shannon winced. "And," continued Rachel, "I'm gonna continue giving it to him because we got such strong sexually chemistry and _I'm_ the best he's ever had. So don't try to threaten me, Shannon. From what I've heard from his family and friends, I'm the first woman he's ever brought home and I plan on keeping that title."

"I..I.."

"Oh back off, Shannon. 'I...I' nothing! Finn has told me _all_ about you. About how he has used you for years as a booty call. But he doesn't need that now. He's finally in a grownup relationship and I suggest you _grow_ up and move on. Stop leaning on your high school pipe dreams. He's mine now and I plan on keeping him."

"Keep thinking that, you little bitch. But once Finn gets tired of you and believe me, no one can hold Finn's interest for long, he'll come running back to me. We know each other. We understand each other. We were each other's first loves and that's something that's never going away, sweetheart." Shannon smiled down at her.

Rachel was taken aback by her statement. It did sting and hurt a little; the thought of Finn loving someone else. _This is preten_ _d_ _, Rachel_ , she reminded herself. _Finn is not_ _really_ _your_ _boyfriend._ She was engaged to wonderful man. She had another life outside of this safe, wonderful little home she had found herself in.

 _Reload and_ _Regroup_ , she told herself. "Well, that may be but he loves me now and that's not going to change," Rachel came back. "I'm here, in his home, and there's nothing you can do about. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going back in there and sit on my man's lap and play a little poker."

Rachel turned to leave and thought of one last thing, "And tonight, while you're laying in your empty bed, I'll be the one in _his_ bed." Rachel turned and walked back into the family room, leaving a stunned and hurt Shannon standing in the kitchen.

Santana passed a smirking Rachel as she made her way into the kitchen to freshen her drink. She looked up to see a pouting Shannon leaning against the counter. "Shannon, what's got you so upset? Hudson not fulfilling your latest fantasy?"

"Oh fuck off, Santana. Why didn't you tell me Finn had a new girlfriend? And that she was here, staying in his house, even?"

Santana quickly caught on to what Finn and Rachel were up to. "Well _first_ of all, you didn't ask. _Second_ , I didn't find out until this morning when I saw them at the hospital. _Last_ , Hudson _told_ you he was done with you last year. Can't you take a hint? You're driving everybody fucking crazy with this obsession of him."

She filled her glass and turned to look Shannon in the eyes. "Look Shannon, I don't know what Hudson has below his belt that makes all of you women gaga, crazy, over him. But you need to move on. Finn has. Haven't you seen the way those two look at each other? They are practically all over each other anytime they are in the same room."

"Well," said Shannon, looking down. "I was patient with him when he dated other girls before and he always finds his way back to me, hasn't he? Girls have always thrown themselves at him but that didn't stop me from getting him back."

"Please, girl," Santana said, rolling her eyes. "Grow up. That was back in high school. We are adults now. Finn has never behaved this way with a girl. He's following Rachel around out there like a lovesick puppy. You and nobody else is coming between those two so just get on with your life. Stop beating your head against a brick wall."

Santana headed back into the family room just as Rachel was high-fiving Finn and planting a kiss to his lips, still sitting on his lap. _Nope_ _,_ _she's never seen Finn look at another woman like that._

"Finn!" Rachel chastised. "Stop eating my chips!" as she pouted and grabbed at her remaining stacks of vanilla wafers.. She was on a run of, what Finn and the others called, "beginner's luck."

"Aw, Rach. You hardly missed them," he said while reaching around her trying to steal more. Rachel remained on his lap as he was still helping her with her bets and actually playing the higher stakes. Every now and again, cookies wasn't the only thing that he kept stealing as Rachel giggled each time.

"Berry," said Puck who had been losing out to Rachel's winning streak. "Get off of Hudson's lap. The two of you are cheating, dammit." Puck turned and looked at a frowning Burt. "Sorry Burt, Mama Carole."

"Oh stop whining, Noah. Finn's not even playing. He's helping me and we can't help that I'm kicking your behind." Finn could only laugh at how polite Rachel's insults were. She was so cute.

"Well, Ms. Berry," Puck said as he laid his hand down, "beat that, cheater?"

Rachel turned and looked at Finn. He answered by nodding so Rachel laid her winning hand down. "Ha!Ha! I win!" She turned and looked at Finn for confirmation and he winked at her. Puckerman slammed his hand down in frustration, pushing back his seat and stomping off.

Finn gathered Rachel in closer to him, kissing her lightly on the cheek."We did it, Babe! You're a quick learner."

"Of course I am,"she replied squeezing him tightly around the neck. Across the room, Kurt and Santana watched the two's display of affection for one another.

"Uh oh," replied Santana, sipping on her drink.

"Uh oh is right," replied Kurt, not taking his eyes off of the affectionate two. "I caught them kissing in the kitchen earlier today." He looked over at a fuming Shannon, staring at the two. "I hope they know what they're doing but things are looking a little _too_ real to me."

"I think they don't even realize how deep this is getting and how quickly. Didn't you say they just met this morning?" asked Santana. Kurt nodded. "And, Rachel's engaged?"

"Yep," Kurt said, peeping over his cup at Finn and Rachel staring at each other. "I know Rachel's helping Finn shake Shannon but I've never seen Finn carry on like this."

"And look how she's looking at him. Like she could eat Hudson whole," Santana said, shaking her head.

Jeremy runs over and sits beside the two, throwing his arm around Kurt."What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, just how my brother and Little Miss LA are getting a little too cozy with one another."

Jeremy laughs. "Well, I don't think the two of them are just pretending any longer."

"Why would you say that?" asked Kurt, turning to look at Jeremy.

"Well, earlier, I went to the bathroom and Rachel had Finn pinned against the hallway closet, climbing him like a redwood and let's just say Miss Rachel was not allowing your brother a chance to breathe. She had her tongue shoved..."

"Oh, goodness, Jeremy! I don't wanna think about that!" Kurt stood up as Jeremy and Santana laughed. Kurt headed to the center of the floor. "Okay everyone. My Dad, unfortunately, opened his Christmas present from me and Finn early and we made him CD's of his favorite songs so he could play them in his truck."

"And," Burt interrupted, heading toward the cd player in the corner of the room, "I'm DJ'ing the rest of this gathering." There were moans from the younger crowd as the older adults clapped and laughed.

Rachel giggled in Finn's ear. "Why are you moaning, Finn?"

"Because, Rachel. Burt's taste in music is, well it's a little on the old school, sometimes country side. You'll see. But," he added as he eased Rachel from his lap and stood up, "time for us to clear the floor for music and dancing."

"Oh good. Come on, Finn," she said, excited and pulling Finn toward the floor.

Shannon sat near old Mr. Anderson from down the street. He was mumbling something about leaving and she waved goodbye to him. She had barely been listening to what he was saying, too busy with her own thoughts. She had to figure out a way to get Finn alone, away from the giggly, bubbly little witch that was hanging off of him.

The music was blasting and everyone was having fun dancing, talking and just enjoying each other. Rachel was dancing with Burt, Kurt was shimmering with a neighbor's daughter, while Finn stood back and laughed while talking with Puck about his latest project at his construction job. Seeing that Rachel was okay, he decided to go to the kitchen and get another beer. After getting his beer he turned and ran into Shannon. She was standing there with a sad look on her face, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Shannon?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. "You need something? There's plenty of food here and drinks..."

"Finn, I thought we had an understanding. I always looked forward to our holidays together." She walked toward him, putting her arms around his neck. Finn froze. "How could you bring another girl here? We have been with each other for years, Finn."

"Look, Shannon," he said, reaching up and removing her arms from him gently. "We talked over a year and a half ago. We ended this...this thing, whatever it was."

"No, you ended it. I never agreed..."

"That doesn't matter, whether you agreed or not, Shannon. What we were doing was not fair to you or me. I have moved on. I'm 28 years old and I'm through, been through with playing those high school games. We were hot for a while but that flame burned out a long time ago. I'm looking for something more in my life."

"Like that little strumpet in there?"

"She's not that, Shannon and I would appreciate it if you would stop with the degrading names. It doesn't make me feel less about her and it only makes you aware petty and childish." He saw the hurt cross her face so he tried to soften things. "Look, I really like Rachel. I like how I feel when I'm with her. I don't know how long this is going to last but I'm giving it my best shot. And if you cared about me the way she say you do, then you should want me to be happy, even if it's with her."

"And I didn't make you happy, Finn? That's not what you were saying before." She stepped closer to him, placing her hand on his face. "Finn, we were so good together in high school. I loved you then and I...I still..."

"No Shannon. Please stop. Yes we had good times then. But I've changed. My life's changed. I liked you, a lot. But don't do this, please." She had tears in her eyes.

"But why, Finn? How am I suppose to move on? I love you and I just can't _move on_. I've dated other guys in Florida but they..."

"Come on, Shannon. Let this go. Let the _past_ go. We had this talk years ago. I liked you but I didn't love you. I never professed to have. That hadn't changed. I was never exclusive with you. But now, Rachel kinda makes me want to be."

"Oh now you wanna be exclusive. For her, eh?" Shannon asked, clearly frustrated and defeated. Finn just nodded. He knew that Rachel wasn't really with him, wasn't really his but he couldn't help how he felt about her. He just realized that Rachel was what he wanted in his life. He was falling for her hard and he has never felt this way about another person before. He was going to enjoy whatever Rachel gave him, for now.

"I'm sorry, Shannon. But I hope you find someone that makes you feel the way I feel about her," he finished, pointing toward the family room. With that, he gave her a weak smile and went back to the party.

He stood in the corner drinking his beer while watching Rachel enjoy herself. Every now and again, she looked his way and smiled, eyes twinkling with a look that made Finn realize something. She was feeling the same way he was.

He excused himself to the two neighbors he was talking with as _**This Is How We Roll**_ came on. He walked over and grabbed Rachel by the hand, pulling her onto the floor to dance. Everyone by this time had coupled off as the party wound down.

"Having fun, Rach?" Finn asked as he turned her.

"The most I've had in a long, long time Finn. Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, innocently.

"For this," she said, looking around the room, laughing as she noticed Santana backing up into Puckerman while he slapped her on the butt. They danced to the end of the song laughing as Burt dipped his Mom.

The music quickly changed to _**Tennessee Whiskey**_ as Finn gathered Rachel into his arms. She laid her hand on his chest, closing her eyes listening to the lyrics.

" _I used to spend my nights out in a barroom  
Liquor was the only love I've known  
But you rescued me from reachin' for the bottom  
And brought me back from being too far gone_

 _You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey"  
_

" _You're as sweet as strawberry wine  
You're as warm as a glass of brandy  
And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_

 _I've looked for love in all the same old places  
Found the bottom of a bottle always dry  
But when you poured out your heart I didn't waste it  
'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high"_

" _You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey  
You're as sweet as strawberry wine  
_ _You're as warm as a glass of brandy  
And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time"_

As the song ended, Rachel looked up into Finn's eyes. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she reached up to touch his handsome face. _God, he was gorgeous._ She felt so good in his arms, so safe, so warm. She couldn't understand all of these strange feelings she had running through her mind. She has never felt these things before.

Kurt tapped her on the shoulder, breaking their trance. "Well," he laughed, nervously, "time to straighten up and then I'm crashing for the night."

Rachel looked around and noticed that everyone had left except the family. She hurriedly pulled herself away from Finn and helped to clean up the family room as Burt and Carole washed dishes and put things away.

 _ **Later that night...**_

Finn lay in bed, trying to shut his mind down long enough to get some sleep. He turned toward his clock on the desk next to him. _2:00am._ He moaned and turned onto his stomach, pressing his face into his pillow. He went over what he had said to Shannon and rose his head up. _Damn!_ He was in love with Rachel Berry! In less than 24 hours, she had stolen his heart! He wanted her. He wanted her badly.

He pounded his head into his pillow, frustrated that he had allowed this to happen. But how? What had he done wrong? Shit, shit, shit! He had to stop this and stop it tomorrow. He would treat her as a friend. No more hugging, no more kissing, all of that had to end. Then, after she was gone, he would go back to being the carefree Finn, dating other woman until he found _the one_. But what if he had already found her? Ahhh! He was in deep crap!

Just then he heard a light knock on his door. He hoped it wasn't Kurt or his Mom with a lecture this time of night. He knew where he stood with Rachel and he was bound and determine to straighten out that mess tomorrow. "Come in," he said softly.

The door opened and there stood Rachel. _Rachel._ The one person whose sudden presence in his life had turned everything on it's head and was now the essence of his torture. Damn she looked so beautiful standing there in the glow of the light from his nightlight, her dark brown hair in big curls across her shoulders. She turned to close the door and headed toward the pullout bed he was lying on. She was wearing a black long lowcut nightgown with spaghetti straps. He looked down and she had on white footies. For some reason, those little white fuzzy footies made him smile. _So Rachel._

"Rachel, what are you doing in here?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"I couldn't sleep, Finn." she said quietly as she slipped in beside him on the bed. He pulled the covers up over them as she laid her head on his chest, her arm thrown across his stomach. "And besides, I told your ex that I would be in your bed tonight," she chuckled, sending tingles across his chest.

Finn laughed. "You what?" He could feel Rachel nodding on his chest. "Rachel."

"I'm sorry but I tried...just please. Let me lay here with you for just a little while. We haven't been apart really since we met and I'm lonely, Finn." She snuggled in closer to him as Finn tightened his arms around her.

How could he refuse her. He didn't have the will to refuse her. "Okay," is all he said as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and inhaling her scent. This felt so good, so right. He bent down and kissed her hair, silently telling her goodnight.

Just as he was slowly drifting off, he felt Rachel stir in his arms. Opening his eyes, he saw her looking up at him with those big brown eyes, pulling him in to do something that he had been fighting for the last few minutes. _Fuck it_. He bent his head down slightly, capturing her lips to his as the passion and love he felt for her was released.

Rachel turned so that her leg wrapped around his hips as she pressed her body to his. As she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to caress hers, she could feel his hardness against her stomach. This only spurred her on as she broke the kiss and pressed her lips against his jaw, moving down to his neck. He smelled so good, so manly, so much like her Finn. Everything about him had been slowly drawing her in all day. Now she just wanted him. She needed him.

As she suck and kissed his neck, Finn tried to hold back. "Rachel, please?" This only caused Rachel to move back to his lips to quieten him as her hand moved down to caress him. She slowly stroked him through his pajama bottoms and she continued kissing him deeply. She didn't know if what she felt for him was love, an incredible fondness, passion, need, whatever. All she knew was that she wanted him, badly.

"Rachel, baby please. We can't do this," Finn said, weakly. He knew that if things continued to progress like they were headed, he wouldn't be able to stop.

Removing her lips from his collarbone, she took a deep breath. "Finn," she said, almost breathless. "I want you. Don't you want me?"

He breathed out a trembling breath. "You just don't know how much, Rach. But we can't. You will regret this later. I can't let you do that to yourself." _Are you fucking crazy Finn? She's right here! All you have to do is roll her over and show her how much she means to you._

Rachel removed her hand from him, settling back against him. She took long, deep breaths, trying to slow down the fire that had built up in her. There was a tight knot in her stomach, a throbbing between her legs. She had never felt such passion and desire for a man as she had for Finn. "I know Finn but I...I just can't stay away. I don't know what this is," she said shaking her head. "I've never, ever been this way before. I just need to be with you, near you." She placed her hand on his chest and began to rub back and forth, trying to calm herself down. "But I understand if you can't...well won't do this. But just let me stay here for a little while, please?"

Finn's eyes misted over. He wanted her so much. He wanted her to be _his_ so much. But she wasn't. It took everything within him to keep from tearing that damn sexy ass gown off of her and burying himself deep within her, right here, right now. But he respected her and her relationship too much and he was determined to be strong for the both of them.

Stroking her shoulder, he responded. "Of course you can. You can stay as long as you want. I'll set the alarm so that you can go back to your room before anyone can see you leave, okay?"

"Okay," she answered quietly.

After he set the alarm on his cell, he settled back in bed with Rachel wrapped around him. As they again drifted off to sleep, he whispered "Goodnight." _I think I love you._

"Goodnight, Finn," she replied. _I think I might be in love with you._

 _A/N: Songs used in this chapter:_

 **This Is How We Roll** by Florida Georgia Line with Luke Bryan

 **Tennessee Whiskey** by Chris Stapleton


	5. Chapter 5

All That Glitters

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. I only own this story idea and the non-Glee characters.

 **A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long to update but I had family matters that I had to take care of. I've already written most of the next chapter so it should be posted very soon. Thanks for your patience.**

Chapter 5

" _You can talk with someone for years, everyday, and still, it won't mean as much as what you can have when you sit in front of someone, not saying a word, yet you feel that person with your heart, you feel like you have known the person for forever... connections are made with the heart, not the tongue."  
― __C. JoyBell C._

Rachel was awakened from a deep slumber by the ringing of her cellphone. She just wanted to bury her head deeper into the soft, cushy pillow under her head that smelled of aftershave and lavender and...wait. Aftershave?

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Rachel sat up quickly in bed, looking around and taking in her strange surroundings. Just as she picked up her phone it stopped ringing. She had a missed call, it was Mason. She looked in the upper corner at the time. _9:36am._ Looking around, Rachel noticed the pictures on the wall and remembered that she was in Finn's old room. Laying her head back on the pillow, inhaling the smell of aftershave again. Then she remembered last night and smiled. Finn's pillow. Finn's aftershave. She took in another deep breath, shivering from the thoughts of being in his arms.

She barely remembered climbing sleepily upstairs to this room at 5 am this morning after a long goodbye to Finn. She did not want to leave but they both knew it was best. She didn't want anyone seeing her leaving his room that early in the morning.

As her mind continued to drift, suddenly she remembered. Mason! She had to call him back. He was probably frantic, wondering why she didn't answer. Dialing his number, she quickly thought of an excuse why she hadn't answered her phone.

" _Well, honey,"_ said Mason, as soon as he answered. _"That was quick. I was just getting ready to call you again. Where were you? Why didn't you answer your phone?"_

"Well, good morning to you too, Mr. 50 questions."

" _I'm sorry, honey, but I miss you. I haven't seen you in about a week and we only talked briefly on the phone yesterday. Hope you had a good night."_ Rachel felt her stomach clinch from guilt. Yes, she slept well, in Finn's arms.

"Yea, I did," Rachel replied with a smile. "Anyway, what's up?"

" _Well, my Dear. I just went over the weather report for the area and the sun is already out as we speak."_

"Oh, really?" asked Rachel as she looked out of the window over her bed. "So it is. Is it warming up?"

" _Yes! That's why I'm calling, sweetheart. Dad's friends said, when we went to the club for breakfast, that this mess is finally melting but a lot of the back roads are still bad. But, the good news is, if it stays above freezing tonight, which the reports say it will, I can come and rescue you tomorrow."_

"Well, Mason, that's good. Great but, it's not bad here."

" _Really? From what you've said, seems that they had a little 'hoedown' last night with all that starchy, fried food they love around here."_ He laughed.

Rachel frowned. He had no clue how wonderful these people were. He was being so judgmental and quite an ass right now. "No, you have the wrong perception of them. They have been very hospitable towards me, Dear. Anyway," she continued, changing the subject, "do you know about what time you will be picking me up?"

" _Well, probably right after breakfast. Say, 10 or so. And I am so sorry that we won't get to spend Christmas Eve together but we'll just have to make up for lost time once I have you back in my arms again."_

For some reason, this didn't excite Rachel as much as she thought. But she had to clear that from her mind. Finn had made his point very clear last night. He didn't want her that way. Not with her promised to someone else. This is the man she had promised to spend her life with. The man she was going to make a home with, have babies with. The man that _should_ be giving her the feelings that she now, somehow, had for one 6'4" sweet, wonderful man slumbering somewhere downstairs.

"Sounds good, Mason," shaking her image of Finn from her head. "Well, I look forward to tomorrow. But now I need to get moving. I need to call home and then shower and get dressed for today."

" _Okay. Dad and Mom are having guest over tonight for Christmas Eve but for now, I think I'll just go downstairs and see what the family is up to. You have any plans for today?"_

"No, not really. Mrs. Hummel's sons and friends are here. Maybe I'll see what they are getting into today. Can't be much because we can only walk and I don't have the proper boots for this weather."

" _Sons?"_ Mason questioned. _"This nurse you're staying with has sons?"_

"Yes, Mason. They came in from out of town. And there are friends here too." Rachel answered, trying to downplay Finn's role in all of this.

" _How old are these sons? Should I be worried?"_

Rachel laughed nervously. She had to make Mason believe that he had nothing to worry about and that Mrs. Hummel's sons were just an after thought. "I'm engaged to _you,_ am I not? Committed to _you_ , Mason. They have only made me feel quite welcome here. All of them so calm down." Rachel stood, heading toward the shower. "So, I'll see you tomorrow and Merry Christmas Eve, sweetheart."

" _Same here. I'll text you when I'm headed your way, okay?"  
_

"I look forward to it. Love you."

" _I love you. Bye."_

Rachel disconnected the call, growling in frustration. She felt bad lying to Mason but he could not have a hint of how strongly she felt about Finn Hudson. After a call to her parents, she headed to the shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel walked down the stairs after getting dressed, thinking about her departure in the morning, making her sad for some reason. As she approached the bottom step, she stopped to listen to the Hudson-Hummel morning banter, smiling now to herself. This is what was nice. This is what home is to her. She had only been here in their home for a second day but she knew she was going to miss this so much. Miss Finn so much...

"Listen, Finn," said Kurt while shaking a spatula at him. "There is no such thing as a 5-egg omelet. Don't be such a glutton."

"But Kurt that, whatever-you-called- it, that meatless folded up 2-egg crap just made me hungry," whined Finn. Rachel just giggled as she listened in.

"Finn," Kurt continue, turning to the stove in frustration. "I'm fixing you a 3-egg omelet, with all of that unhealthy high sodium pork that you love..."

' _ **Slow like a soft Southern breeze.  
**_ __ _ **Nobody take time to breathe.  
**_ __ _ **Everybody had to rush, rush, rush around.  
**_ __ _ **Rush, rush, rush around.**_ _ **"**_

"Oh god, Dad! That is the most depressing, irritating country song! Please, somebody take me out of my misery. Between that damn song and Finn's whining I'm gonna stab myself with this paring knife. Please turn that radio! I'd rather listen to Bing Crosby croon Christmas songs on loop than..." Kurt continued mumbling while Jeremy laughed. He shrugged his shoulders and turned the station to Christmas music. Rachel stepped into the kitchen as everyone was laughing at an over-dramatic Kurt who continued complaining under his breath as he slid Finn's omelet onto his plate. He then looked up and smiled at Rachel.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Have a seat there and I'll fix you an omelet. What would you like?" Kurt asked Rachel with a bright smile.

"Good morning, everyone," Rachel said as she took a seat across from Finn. Burt and Carole were sitting at the counter, laughing at Kurt's shenanigans. Rachel looked over at Finn and gave him a nervous smile. "Good morning, Finn." He weakly smiled back at her. She then turned back to Kurt. "Kurt, a 2 egg omelet is fine, with onions, green peppers and mushrooms."

"Oh, Rachel," said Carole, looking toward the back door. "Santana came by earlier but you were still asleep. She left you some snow boots, a coat and hat she thought you might could use. They may be a little big but it should fit you much better then my things do."

"Oh, great. I'll have to thank Santana later," said Rachel, smiling at Carole.

"Yea," replied Carole. "She said you need to get out since you haven't been out since you got here yesterday. Finn," she asked her son, who hadn't looked up from his plate. "You think you could maybe take Rachel out, you know, maybe for a walk around the neighborhood. Burt's going..."

"Yea, Rachel," said Burt, cutting his wife's rambling off and noticing the tension between the two young people. "I'm heading out soon with the truck to check on the streets. If you want, I could probably make it to your friend's, uh boyfriend's house if he doesn't live too far in to Davidson."

"Oh, thanks so much Burt," said Rachel, looking up at the older man, "but I just talked with him and he's coming in the morning to pick me up. That is if the weather holds up and nothing freezes up tonight." They all heard a fork hitting a plate as Finn stood up beside the table. Rachel looked over at him.

"Um, I'm done," said Finn, looking down at his plate. "I'm gonna go to my, to uh, Burt's office." With that, he turned and left the room. Rachel turned to see everyone looking at her with sad eyes.

The rest of breakfast was finished in silence as Rachel stared between Finn's half-eaten breakfast and the closed office door. Then she looked up as Burt pushed his chair back from the counter and stood.

"Well, see you folks later. I'm gonna go check on him," Burt said, looking down at his wife, "and then I'm headed out." He bent down and kissed his wife, gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze and then headed toward his office to talk with Finn. He knocked on the door and then slowly opened it. Peeping in, he saw Finn sitting on the pull-out sofa bed playing with his phone.

"Finn son, are you okay?" Finn looked up, surprised to see his father standing in the doorway.

"Yea, I guess so, Burt. At least, well uh, I'm getting there." He then looked back down at his cell phone.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" asked Burt.

"Sure," Finn answering, moving over on the bed, giving Burt room to sit beside him.

"Look," said Burt, sitting down beside Finn, "let's just cut to the chase here, Son. I noticed that there's something up with you and Rachel."

"What do you mean?" asked Finn, trying to sound surprised.

"Well, up until this morning, you two couldn't stop drooling over each other. Touching, staring, always under each other whispering and laughing. Ever since you brought that young lady home, you two have pretty much been inseparable. Now, this morning, nothing. She sits on her side of the table, you on the other side. You hardly glanced at each other. Hardly spoke 2 words between you."

"I don't know, Burt.," said Finn, taking a deep breath. "You're right. We have become pretty good friends but now I guess the realization of the fact that she's leaving in the morning kinda hit me in the face this morning." Finn tossed his phone on the nearby desk.

Burt placed his hand on his son's back. He hated seeing either of his sons hurting like this. "You gonna miss her?"

"What?" asked Finn, surprised that Burt was close to knowing what was really upsetting him.

"Are you going to miss her? Simple question, Finn." Finn then looked up at Burt, tears starting to well up into his eyes. He then dropped his head, only nodding his head in agreement. "Come on, Finn. Talk to me. Don't hold this in. Nothing goes beyond this room, okay?"

"I know," said Finn, his voice breaking. "But it's so hard."

"What's so hard, Son?"

Finn started playing with his fingers, trying to gather his words. "It's hard to admit it. To say it out loud."

"I can understand. So, you are going to miss her."

Finn nodded again and then whispered, "Like crazy."

"Well, I have another question for you," stated Burt as Finn looked up at him. "Do you love her?" This question caught Finn by surprise. How did Burt know? He hadn't told anyone. He hadn't acted on it. He thought he had pretty much kept his true feelings for Rachel to himself.

"Yes." With that admission, Finn stands and walks across the room, lying his forehead against the wall. Should he confess everything to Burt? He said he wouldn't say anything to anyone else, not even his Mom. He didn't want anyone to know how stupid he was. But Burt said he understand. He then turned and faced Burt.

"Yes, Burt. I love her. I'm in love with amazing, beautiful woman. She's funny, talented, smart. And, she's also engaged to another man. She's leaving in the morning and going back to that man. And where does that leave me, Burt? Huh? You wanna tell your son how stupid and unrealistic he is? Aah! How could I let this happen?!" Finn yelled out in frustration.

"Listen to me, Son. You are not stupid. You are human. We can't control everything in our lives. Listen to you. Rachel has a lot going on for her. You rescued that woman out there and brought her here. You've looked out for her since the moment you saw her. There's a strong attraction between you two. A strong bond. You're human Finn."

"Yea, but I should never have allowed this to happen, Burt." Finn sat back on the bed, running his fingers through his messy hair. "I should have better control over my emotions. She probably think I'm some dumb, lovesick fool."

"Finn, listen. You're no superhuman. You don't have the power to control everything that life throws at you. Somethings are just fate. Predetermined. Maybe you were just suppose to rescue Rachel at that time, in that moment. Maybe fate has other plans for both of you. We don't know these things, Finn. We control, avoid or deny everything."

"But Burt, I am not some pimply teenaged boy driven by his hormones and getting all dreamy-eyed over a woman that's practically a stranger to me. Come on, Burt! I've only known her for what, 24 hours? I can't let myself love her. Tomorrow, she will go back to her fiance', she'll go back to LA and I'll just be an afterthought. Next week, I go back to Texas and continue with my life. And before you know it, I'll have to try to remember who Rachel Berry is was."

"Come on Finn. You know that's not how it is. Look, stop doing this to yourself! Stop it! You don't believe in love at first sight? For you? For her, even?" Finn shook his head. "Well, you better believe it exists. The proof is sitting right in that kitchen. The moment I laid eyes on your Mom, I knew. I knew that that was the woman that I would love for the rest of my life. I knew I had found my other half that had been missing since I lost Kurt's mother. You need to stop denying what you feel. Own up to it. Then you need to let Rachel know how you feel."

"But Burt..."

"Do. You. Love. Her?" Finn nods. "Well then, accept that and then man up. Own it and then move on it or move on."

Finn rubbed his hands down his face. Shaking his head, he then looked over at Burt. "Look, Rachel's engaged. She's going back to him tomorrow. Back to the life they have together. I'm suppose to just walk up and say, 'Rachel, I'm madly in love with you. I want you to forget about him and run off to Texas with me.' She'll think I'm crazy. Or the fool that I'm actually am!"

"I wouldn't downplay what she feels for you, Finn.:

"What?" asked Finn, puzzled by Burt's statement.

"Of course you wouldn't see it. You're so busy beating yourself up that you don't even notice what everybody else can clearly see. We all see it, Finn. She just lights up like that Christmas tree when you walk into a room. I would bet my money that Rachel has some pretty strong feelings for you, too. And just like you are conflicted, I think she has some resolutions to solve, also."

"So what do you think I should do about it?" Finn was finally understanding where Burt was going with this. But he needed Burt's advice on what his next step should be.

"I can't tell you what to 'do' about it but I suggest you two talk," Burt said, looking Finn in the eyes. "I think you need to stop dancing around the issue and talk. And when I say 'talk', I mean be honest with each other. Let her know what you _really_ feel."

"Thanks, Burt. It's so hard, especially now that I think about what you have said. But, I think we can do."

"Good," said Burt, patting him on the back. "You'll feel so much better about all of this. Good luck." He then rose up and walked toward the door. "Well, I'm getting ready to go out on the salt truck to check the roads. And your Mom's meeting Clara and some others from her kitchen group at the Community Center. Kurt and Jeremy waltzed off somewhere down the street. Maybe this might be a good time for you and her to have that little talk, son," Burt winked.

"Thanks for the advice, Burt. I think I will talk to her. I've got to get my thoughts together first. I still ave trouble sometimes with these emotional talks, you know, putting my thoughts into words."

"Anytime, Son," Burt said as he reached for the closed door. "And Finn," he added as her turned to look at Finn, "what time did Rachel leave from down here last night?"

"What?! How did you..."

"Finn. I've been at this father thing for quite some time. Plus," he added, pointing toward the bed Finn was sitting on, "her scent's all over this room, especially on that bed."

Finn looked around and then up at Burt, smirking. "Touche'. But nothing happened."

"I know. You have always respected the house rules. See ya later, son." With that, he closed the door behind him.

Finn felt so much better after talking to Burt. Taking Burt up on that advice, he headed toward his old sanctuary so that he could think about what he needed to say to Rachel and put it in a way that he didn't make a total fool out of himself.

Burt's large work garage had always been a haven for Finn. He would come out here and drum away on his drum set he kept in a corner. He would bang out his frustrations, thoughts, even sometimes work math and science problems out.

Opening the door, he walked over and found his drumsticks in the corner. Plugging in the portable heater Burt kept out there, he searched through the pile of CD's they kept on a table with an old sound system with a CD player in it. Ah, _The Script._ One of his favorite bands that he still listened to at home in Texas. He put on the CD and started drumming out some of the songs as he mind drifted toward what he wanted to say to Rachel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel sat on the bed upstairs wondering why Finn had left the breakfast table so abruptly. Kurt had mumbled something about Finn is never the first one to leave the table. Then Burt had quickly followed him and stayed in the office behind the closed door. Something obviously had suddenly upset him.

So she just sat there, looking around the room. Burt left in his truck. Carole was headed to the Center to start prepping for tonight's Christmas Eve dinner. She had declined her offer to tag along. Kurt and Jeremy had walked to a friend's house. She didn't know where Finn was. His coat and boots were missing from the back door but she knew he wouldn't have gone far without telling her.

Standing up yawning out of boredom, she decided that she would began repacking some of her things since she would be leaving in the morning. Going through the drawers, she noticed a gray t shirt. Pulling it out and holding it up, she knew right away it belonged to Finn. She buried her face into the fabric and inhaled. It smelled so much like him. Quickly, she balled up the shirt and placed it inside of her luggage, covering it with some of her own clothes. He'd never miss it. She would have something of his to remember him by. Something concrete to go along with the pictures she had taken of them, of him on her cell phone. Sighing, she closed her luggage. Looking around, she knew that she had packed up most of the things she could. Now she just needed to see Finn. They had so little time to be together and she didn't want to waste another minute of it.

Having already searched throughout the house, Rachel pulled on the boots, hat and coat that Santana had so thoughtfully left for her. They were a little big on her but they should do. She had a mission, a mission to find a Finn so she could find out what had upset him. Had she done something?

Rachel left out of the back door and headed toward the garage. She had a strong feeling that's where she would find him. As she got closer to the garage she could hear music blasting from inside. Walking in, she saw Finn sitting behind a set of drums banging away. She just stood there, watching him, mesmerized by the sexiness of him hammering away, engrossed in the music. She had no idea he was this good! He had mentioned that he played but she didn't realize how well.

He must have felt her in the room because suddenly he looked up, stopping and breaking Rachel from her trance."Rachel? I didn't know you were standing there. Uh, did you need something?"

"No, no Finn. I was just looking for you," Rachel said nervously, embarrassed that she had been caught staring at him. "Everyone had left and I didn't know where you were."

"Oh, I'm sorry but you weren't downstairs when I left out." Finn stood up and walked over and stopped the CD. "I just thought I would come out here and just, you know, think about some things."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I can just..."

"No, no, no. Please," Finn said. "Have a seat. I need to say...um, I need to say something to you anyway and now is a good time." He watched Rachel sit in a chair across from the drums and he stood next to her.

"Look, Rachel," Finn continued, clearing his throat nervously. "I sorta left out earlier because everything was kinda coming down on me all at once. What it is is...um...well...I'm really gonna miss you when you leave tomorrow, Rach. Burt came in and I had a little talk with him about some stuff that's bothering me and he suggested that I just let you know. Well, kinda just let you know where I stand with all of this."

He stopped, noticing that he was rambling a little. He then took a deep breath and continued. "I like you, Rachel. A lot. I'm really gonna miss you. And it hurts, you know, when I think about you leaving tomorrow." He then looked down at the floor, stuffing his hands into his pockets, a nervous habit.

"Oh, Finn. I'm going to miss you, too. I'm sorry."

"Shh. You have nothing to be sorry for," said Finn, now trying to console Rachel. "We can't change things, Rach. That's just how it is. You have your life, I've got mind." He gathered the sniffling woman into his arms, rubbing circles in her back.

"I care so much about you, Rachel," Finn continued. Last week, hell a few days ago, I had never met this wonderful, amazing woman that has really had this huge impact on my life now." He pulled back a little so that she could look into his eyes as he said the next thing.

"I love you, Rachel."

"Finn," was all Rachel could say.

"I'm in love with you and no matter what I do, no matter how hard I've fought it, I can just can fucking change it. I know you can"t reciprocate it but that's okay. You have Mason and if he makes you happy, then that's all I want. I just want you to be happy, no matter what. I'll be alright. Okay, Rach?"

Rachel was crying, trying to control herself so she could speak. "But Finn..."

"I'm not finished, Rach. I want you to know where I stand, okay? It doesn't require an answer from you. Don't give me false hope just to make me feel better."

"Finn, listen..."

"No, don't do that, Rachel. Now," he continued, "I want you to sit there because I need to tell you something else. Listen closely to the words. This song says it much better than I can."

He rose up and punched in a number on the CD player and climbed back behind the drums as Rachel's teary eyes never left his. As the guitar intro started she heard his raspy, beautiful and sexy voice start singing:

" _ **Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
**_ __ _ **Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
**_ __ _ **Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
**_ __ _ **Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
**_ __ _ **I'm not broke - I'm just a broken-hearted man  
**_ __ _ **I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?  
**_ __ _ **How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?**_ _ **"**_ _ ****_

 __ _ **'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
**_ __ _ **And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
**_ __ _ **Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
**_ __ _ **And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**_ _ **"**_ _ ****_

 _ **"**_ _ **So I'm not moving, I'm not moving**_ _ **"**_ _ ****_

 _ **"**_ _ **Policeman says, "Son, you can't stay here."  
**_ __ _ **I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year.  
**_ __ _ **Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows.  
**_ __ _ **If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go."**_

 __ _ **'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
**_ __ _ **And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
**_ __ _ **Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
**_ __ _ **And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**_ _ **"**_ _ ****_

 _ **"**_ _ **So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
**_ __ _ **I'm not moving, I'm not moving**_ _ **"**_ _ **  
**_

There are tears falling down Finn's cheeks as he looks directly at Rachel as he sings the chorus again, forcing her heart to feel what his feels, the drum beat pounding just as his heart was. But little did Finn know that Rachel was feeling much what his was feeling. The tears, the pain, the want, the love.

 _ ****_ _ **  
**_ __ _ **'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
**_ __ _ **(So I'm not moving)  
**_ __ _ **And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
**_ __ _ **(I'm not moving)  
**_ __ _ **Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
**_ __ _ **(I'm not moving)  
**_ __ _ **And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
**_ __ _ **(I'm not moving)**_ _ **"**_ _ **  
**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
**_ __ _ **Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move**_ _ **"**_

As the song finished, Finn drummed out the last of it. Rising up from behind the kit, he walked over to Rachel and kneeled down in front of her. He lifted his hand to her face, wiping away the stray tears that lie there. "Rachel, please don't cry," he said, with a humorless laugh. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"That was so beautiful, Finn. But I have all of these strange feelings and I don't know what to do," she cried.

"I didn't mean to make you cry or force you to make a decision. I just want you to know that I'll wait. I'll wait however long it takes for you to decide who you want to be with. I just want you to know that I love you and I'm not moving." He reached up and stroke her hair.

"But," she says, sniffling, "I think, I think I love you, too Finn."

"Oh Rach, please. You don't have to say that. That song was just letting you know that no matter what, I love you and I'll wait. I'll wait until you do what you need to do. You will let me know, in time. But baby, until then. I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

"Okay," said Rachel, trying to stop the tears. "But please understand. I have to go back. I have to be sure of what I want to do, who I really love. I have all of these feelings for you _and_ for him and I'm so confused." She let's go of a fresh set of tears. "I need time to see what's real. What's in my head versus what's really in my heart, Finn."

"I know. I know," he says, gathering her in his arms. "Don't spend your time worrying about me and how all of this is going to affect me. I'm kinda late to this show. Dry up those tears and let's get out of here."

He gave her one final hug and pulled her up. "Here," he said, handing her a tissue, "clean yourself up. I don't think Santana would appreciate you getting all of that snot on her coat."

"Finn!" Rachel said, smiling, "that's no way to talk to your guest."

He laughed, pulling her out the door.

Songs:

- _ **Rush Around by Edie Bickell.**_ This is the song that was playing in the kitchen that

irritated Kurt. My husband said the same thing as Kurt when he walked into the

kitchen and this song was playing.

- _ **The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script.**_ This is the song that Finn played and

sang to Rachel in the garage. I could just see Finn being all sexy playing and

singing with that voice. Mmmm!


	6. Chapter 6

All That Glitters

Chapter 6

 _ **Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)**_

" _ **Don't lose a diamond while chasing glitter**_ _ **"**_

Finn and Rachel walked along the sidewalk side by side as Finn pointed out different areas of the neighborhood. Rachel stopped briefly, taking in the quiet and relaxing atmosphere of the moment. The snow was slowly melting, leaving behind a cold, messy slush that covered the sidewalks and streets.

Looking up at the clear blue sky, she took in a deep breath. "Hmm. It smells so good here. Clean and fresh." She closed her eyes, absorbing the feeling of contentment and being with Finn.

"It is nice, isn't it?" answered Finn, looking at Rachel.

"Yes, no smog, no traffic. Just quiet. Nice." She turned and smiled at Finn, grabbing his hand in hers and they continued down the street, letting the comfortable silence between them speak.

After walking a few blocks, they stopped in front of a large red brick building. Finn turned, pointing at the building. "This is our community building. We came here, growing up to play basketball, had parties, clubs, pool, to swim. It was really nice. That's also where Mom and Burt will be tonight. They have a Christmas Eve dinner with music and food. They go every year."

"Are we going?" asked Rachel.

Finn shook his head. "No, no. Kurt and I used to go when we were younger but the last few years, we spend Christmas Eve at Puck and Santana's."

"Oh really? I thought maybe you would be spending it with your parents."

"Well," he said, grabbing her hand and continuing down the sidewalk. "We did, when we were kids. But now, well, most of the people celebrating at the center will be older people, couples with kids, and well, just not our kind of crowd. We stopped going after we left for college. Puck and Santana got married, bought a house in the neighborhood and we just started going to their place after that. Burt and Mom understand."

"Well, I remember Christmas at home, in Arizona. We would sit around the tree, open one present each, drink eggnog and sing carols." Rachel looked down, sadly.

"I'm sorry you can't be home or with your, you know, Mason and his family. But we'll try our best to help you have fun. Okay?" promised Finn.

"I know, Finn. You and your family have been wonderful to me. I have really enjoyed myself. I don't mean to complain. It's just...this is the first Christmas I've spent away from my family." Finn nodded in understanding, throwing his arm around her shoulder as they continued down the sidewalk.

"Well," said Finn, stopping in front of a gray house with a plastic Santa, sled and 2 reindeer in the snow-covered yard. "This is where Puck and Santana live." Pointing to the decorations, "I don't know what happened to Santa's other 6 reindeer but knowing Puck, he probably was too lazy to put them out." They laughed. "We'll come tonight and I guarantee, we will sing carols, or the best we can after sipping on Puck's toxic eggnog."

"Toxic?" asked Rachel, frowning.

"Yeah, Puck puts some kind of strong shit in it and gets everybody wasted. Worst rendition of the _**12 Days Of Christmas**_ you've ever heard," he laughed. "We never get past the 7th or 8th day because everybody starts arguing and we can't agree on what comes next."

They continued through the neighborhood, talking about growing up, college and their careers. Rachel talked about the movie she was reading the script for that she may possibly start filming this summer. "It's being co-produced by Mason. Rumor has it that filming may start in New York this summer. It's a remake of West Side Story. I'm reading for the part of Maria."

"Oh, I remember that movie. We watched it in English Lit one day in high school. That girl that played Maria was hot!" Finn said, smiling, causing Rachel to frown.

"Oh that would be something you would remember about the movie, wouldn't Finn?"

He shrugged."What can I say? But," he continued, looking down at Rachel, "You are just as or maybe even more beautiful than her."

"Thank you, Finn. Way to wiggle out of that one," she said, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Just speaking the truth. OH! Also, tonight Kurt always pulls out Santana's old karaoke machine and challenges everyone to try and beat him. He thinks he's the king of karaoke."

Rachel started jumping up and down. "Oh, Finn! I love karaoke. I go, when I can, with my friends to these fantastic karaoke bars in Venice, by the beach. Mason never goes. He thinks it's silly and beneath him so I go with my best friends. I'm _so_ up for Kurt's little challenge. I need to let Kurt know, I _always_ win."

"Calm down, Rachel," Finn said, laughing. "Kurt needs to be put in his place. I can't wait to see this."

"I'll just let him know, it is on!" Rachel said, looping her arm through Finn's as they continued their walk. "I know the perfect song, too. I have the music track on my phone because I've been looking at songs for my debut album." Finn just laughed to see Rachel smiling again and so excited about tonight. Kurt had his work cut out for him because he had heard from his Mom that Rachel had some serious pipes on her.

They stopped again two blocks down and Finn pointed toward a brick two-story house with black shutters. "That, my dear Rachel, is where Shannon's parents live."

"Oh really?" asked Rachel, staring at the heavily decorated porch.

"Yep. And probably if you looked closely, you'll probably see her peeping through the curtains on the left, staring at us. Wave to Shannon, Rachel." He said with a smile.

Rachel reached over and pushed him lightly. "Finn, that's not nice." Laughing, they continued through the subdivision, with Finn pointing out homes of their other friends and neighbors. As they made the turn at the next corner, headed back to the Hummel's house, Rachel slowed, adjusting the wool hat down over her ears.

"What's wrong, Rach?"

"I'm cold, Finn. And I'm wet."

"Aw, my little LA girl can't take a little wet snow?" He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his side. "Come on, let's hurry and I'll make us some hot chocolate."

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

 _ **Later that night, Christmas Eve...**_

There were about 25 people crammed into the Puckerman's small living room. The party was well underway as it was approaching 11pm. Couples were dancing, others were sitting or standing, engrossed in private conversations as they sipped on Puck's highly-spiked eggnog or other drinks. Rachel had taken one sip of the eggnog and passed, instead settling for a glass of red wine, switching to water after 2 glasses.

She had just finished dancing with one of Finn's friends and found a comfortable spot on the love seat in the corner. She settled back into the cushions, taking a deep breath. Her shoes were killing her so she slipped them off, pushing them under the chair, out of the way of the crowd. She looked over to where Finn was standing, talking with Puck and a guy named Charles. Every now and then he would look over at her, smile that little half smile that showed one of his dimples and Rachel's heart would race. He was _so_ attractive. How could she not fall for that?

She felt the weight on the love seat shift as someone sat down beside her. _Santana_. And from the look in her eyes, she was well on her way to being totally wasted. She suddenly turned, accidentally spilling some of that caustic eggnog on the cushion. Rachel could smell the strong liquor coming from Santana as she moved in closer to her.

"Sorry about that, Ms. Berry," Santana slurred. "I didn't get any on you, I don't think." She laughed. "I hope you are enjoying yourself at our little party. Ol' Finny Boy would be all upset if you didn't." She took another sip of her drink.

Rachel chuckled. "I am, Santana. I'm really having fun."

"Good, good. Listen, Rachel," Santana said, moving even closer to Rachel so that she could whisper. "I got a secret I wanna tell you about." She was _so_ not whispering as Rachel got another whiff of the strong alcohol on her breath. "You remember that bitch Shannon that still has the hots for your boy? She came by here earlier. I opened the door and there that heifer stood, grinning at me. I asked her what the hell was she doing here. She said she was invited just like every year. Ha!" Santana laughed, loudly. Then she shh'd Rachel.

Putting her finger to her lips, Santana looked at Rachel (or looked in her direction. She was having trouble focusing, Rachel noticed). "Rachel, you got to be quiet!" she loud whispered. Rachel looked at her astonished. Last time she checked, Santana was the one doing all of the talking.

"Anyway," Santana continued, "I told her, I said, ' _Bitch,_ _ **Finn**_ _was invited_." Santana stopped and took another sip, this time wasting some of the liquid on her own shirt. "Where was ? Oh, yea. I told her Finn was invited, not her. And she was not welcome. I told her Finn was with you!" Santana emphasized her point by poking Rachel in the chest. "You, Rachel. And then I shut the damn door in her face."

Rachel's eyes got big, fighting a giggle at Santana's drunken antics. "Santana, that was not nice."

"Nice is not one of my strengths. Anyway. She knows I don't like her. I never did. I only put up with the bitch because she hung around Finn. Most of the time he didn't wanna be bothered with her skanky ass." Rachel had to laugh at that.

"Well, Santana. You are a good friend to Finn. Also, I wanted to thank you for the coat and things you left for me. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, don't worry about. You wanna know another secret?" Rachel nodded. Drunk Santana was very entertaining. "My boy Finn? He's in love with you." Rachel opened her mouth to respond but Santana continued. "And you're not fooling ol' Santana Puckerman, either. You like him, too. You _really_ like him. I see how you look at him all goo-goo-eyed. Is that a word?" She shook her head. "Oh hell, anyway. So, that coat, boots and stuff? You just keep it. Leave it over Finn's house. You know why?"

"Why? I don't think I'll need it," Rachel replied, glancing over at Finn who was smiling at her.

"No, no, no! You leave it right there at his Mom's because you, young lady, you'll be back. Mark my word. Cause you love my boy and you are so good for him." She then finished off her drink. "You'll be back."

She then stood up yelling for quiet. "Alright everybody, shut the hell up! Puck, kill the music." After things quickly quieted, Santana continued. "So, now we are going to sing Christmas carols. Don't start whining. You know we do this every year. I'll start off and then whoever wants to pick the next one can. You know how this works."

So they started singing carols, as Finn slid in beside Rachel on the love seat with his arm around the back of it. Rachel couldn't help but laugh throughout the singing as she sang along to the worse renditions of carols she had ever heard. Then, when they got to the _**12 Days Of Christmas**_ , they didn't make it past the 8th day. Laughing, she looked over at Finn who winked and mouth, ' _I told you so_ '.

Next came Kurt, who had rolled out the karaoke machine. Plugging it in, he grabbed the mic and called for everyone's attention. "Okay everybody, listen up. It's that time. Anyone that wants to come up and sing, I challenge you to defeat me. I have uploaded all new songs this year so there is a wide variety of songs. Please, one at a..."

"Oh shut up, Hummel," said Puck, interrupting Kurt's ramble. "We all know that you won last year so give someone else the damn mic so we can get this shit started."

Kurt puffed up at Puck but chose to ignore him in the spirit of the gathering. "Well anyway, moving right along, we'll get started," said Kurt, handing the mic to Chad who wanted to start the competition. After several people totally destroyed some Top 40 tunes, Puck and Santana did a cute but drunken version of _**"If I Could Build My Whole World Around You.**_ Taking a bow, they handed the mic over to Kurt who did a wonderful version of _**PillowTalk.**_ The crowd clapped and started to chatter as they thought karaoke was finished.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but we have a final contestant." He was met with groans. "People, do you not know who we have among us?" There were mocking shouts of ' _Who_?'

"We have a celebrity with us tonight," Kurt excitedly continued. "She has been staying with my family for the last 2 days due to this awful weather. But she has graced us with her presence here in little ol' Harrisburg, North Carolina. She has starred in two Hollywood movies."

Kurt stopped as everyone started looking around and then several people focused in on Rachel. Some girl in the corner said, " _I knew she looked familiar_."

"Yes," finished Kurt. "She was the lead actress in Pitch Perfect I _and_ II. She will probably be starring in a remake of that wonderful classic, _West Side Story_ as Maria, thank you. She has a beautiful voice that gives me chills. Now she is in the process of working on a future album. So, with these huge credentials, she has challenged me in karaoke so please come up here, Rachel."

Rachel moved from her place beside Finn and took the mic from a smiling Kurt. "Thank you, Kurt but please, I don't know about all he's said about me. But anyway, I'm Rachel Berry and I've been working on a few songs for my debut album. Kurt," she said, handing him her iPhone. "Could you plug this into the system and push #3 when I'm ready."

She then turned back to her audience. "I've been working on this particular cover song for a few weeks. I think the words so perfectly convey what I feel and want to say to a special person that has recently come into my life." She looked directly at Finn as his friends smiled at him. "This is for you."

She then cued Kurt to start the background track, closing her eyes as the intro started. She then opened them, locking eyes with Finn as she began...

" _Saturday, empty room, filled with people  
_ _It don't mean a thing  
_ _You and I, holding hands  
_ _Nobody knows, nobody understands  
_ _I don't care for sunlight  
_ _That only means it's over  
_ _And I'm in no mood for that_ _"_

Rachel closed her eyes as she hit the high note:

 _"_ _Stay tonight  
_ _Don't come morning, don't come light  
_ _They may be lies, say it, say that we'll be alright  
_ _If we stay tonight_ _"_

" _My hands are shaking  
_ _This is a complicated love with me  
_ _Keep your eyes closed, I've seen it baby  
_ _I've seen where this goes_

 _Stay tonight  
_ _But d_ _on't come morning, don't come light  
_ _They may be lies, but say that we'll be alright  
_ _If we stay tonight_

 _Gonna feel it baby  
_ _Oh I don't wanna cry_

Rachel is crying now, tears streaming down her face as she notices Finn's eyes are glistening with tears, too:

" _I know we'll get to tomorrow and say goodbye  
_ _That's what I'm asking for_ _"_

She is just letting the emotions of the song show now as she stares at Finn, hitting the notes perfectly as she relays to him what she wants, what she feels:  
 _"_ _Tonight_

 _Ah Whoooooooo_

 _Stay tonight  
_ _Don't come morning, don't come light  
_ _They may be lies but say that we'll be alright  
_ _Say that we're gonna be alright  
_ _Tonight_ _"_

With the last word, Rachel looked at Finn with tear-filled eyes. The room grew quiet, everyone mesmerized by what they had just witnessed. Their gazes went from Rachel to Finn and back to Rachel. Overwhelmed by her emotions, she lowered her head and ran blindly down the hall, looking for somewhere to hide after exposing her true feelings so openly to a room full of strangers.

Someone grabbed her by the shoulders and guided her down the hall and through an open door. Sitting on a nearby bed Rachel looked up to see Kurt looking down at her, sympathetically. "Rachel, sweetheart, just take some deep breath," Kurt said, handing her a tissue from a box on the dresser. "Now honey, take your time. What's wrong?"

Rachel just shook her head, sniffling trying to get her emotions under control. "Is it Finn?" He asked. She just nodded, still unable to get any words out.

"Did he say something or do something to hurt you?" Continued Kurt.

"No!" Rachel cried out. Kurt sat down beside Rachel as she leaned on his small shoulder. Rachel couldn't help but notice the difference from Finn's broad and comforting embrace.

Sniffling, she took in a deep breath. "Finn would never do anything like that, Kurt. That's the problem," Rachel cried. "He is so kind, sweet and loving. I just couldn't help it, Kurt" Rachel said, breaking down in sobs.

"Help what?" questioned Kurt, Then he realized quickly what the crying woman was so upset about. "Oh Rachel. Oh honey, you didn't?"

Rachel just continued to cry in Kurt's arms. Kurt continued, trying to be as gentle as he could with her. "You'd be surprised the number of times girls used to come to me crying over Finn. Finn is just...he's just ..."

"So easy to fall for," answered Rachel looking up at Kurt with moist eyes. "Since the day I met him, he has just made sure I'm safe and comfortable. He listens to me. Most of my friends don't do that. He is so kind and so gentle. Not to mention he drop dead gorgeous," she laughed dryly.

"Well, yes," said Kurt. "A lot of these girls, the other girls through the years, see Finn's kindness as a chance to be with him. But Finn has always been like that. Although he was this giant super attractive and popular guy it never went to his head. He has always stayed grounded and humble. And he was the best brother and best friend anyone could ask for."

"I know. I have never had anyone, _anyone_ treat me the way Finn has. And Kurt, oh god!" Rachel said crying again. "I think I have fallen in love with him and I don't know what to do." Rachel dropped her head in her hands and let the tears flow.

"Is that what that song was about?" Rachel nodded. "Did anything like, you know, happen between you?"

"No. We talked last night. Finn's too valorous to do anything like that," she said, sarcastically. We have feelings for each other but..."

"Yes, there's that little problem of you being engaged."

Rachel chuckled. " _Big_ problem." She threw her body back onto the bed. "Oh, Kurt. I'm suppose to leave in the morning but all I wanna do is lock me and Finn in a room and never come out. I want to be with him so badly. It makes my whole body ache." Rachel flopped her hands back over her head in frustration.

"Well, there's one thing I can tell you," said Kurt, looking down at her. "Finn wants to be with you, too."

"You think so?" Rachel asked with hope in her voice.

"I know so. I have seen Finn with girls, dates, girlfriends or whatever you want to call them. But I have never seen Finn look at a woman the way he looks at you. And when you were singing that song, which was outstanding by the way and you must put it on the album with a dedication to..."

"Kurt!"

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, when you were singing I watched Finn. We all did. We could see the love in his eyes. He wants to be with you but Finn is old school. It would take a lot for him to cross that line and be with someone who belongs to another man."

"See, that's my problem, Kurt. I want Finn. I _need_ him. I just don't know if it's gratitude, feeling safe around him, love, or of the above. I don't know where the endearment stops and the true love starts. But I do know I want to be with him now, in this moment. We don't have a lot but we have now. We can be together for now and worry about tomorrow when it comes."

"But Rachel, is that fair to him? Do you or your fiance'."

"Kurt, I'm to the point that I just don't care about what's fair. What's ethical." She sits up and grabs Kurt's hands in her. He can see the desperation in her eyes, in her voice. "So please, Kurt. Just go get him. For me? I need him. I want him, now," she cries. "Please?"

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Puck had talked Finn into going into the kitchen so he could talk with his distraught friend. Finn is sitting at the kitchen table, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling. Puck walks up to him, handing him a glass with a brown liquid in it? "What's this?" Asked Finn quietly.

"It's Crown. Just drink it. You need it with Berry crying and singing love songs to your ass. What's up with that? You and Berry been knocking boots?"

"Don't even go there, Puck." Finn pushed the glass back towards Puck. "And I'm not drinking that shit." He covered his face with his hands, sucking in a deep breath and then blowing it out. He just didn't know where to start. So, it just decided to blurt it out. "I'm in love with her." Puck's eyes got big.

"I love the hell out of her man and she's going back to her boyfriend tomorrow and that's the end of that." Finn dropped his head after his big confession to his friend.

"Wow!" exclaimed Puck. "That's fucked up, man. Why was she singing that shit to you when she knows this?"

"Well, from what she's said, she's kinda loves me too.At least she thinks she does," said Finn.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Finn, come on man. That's messed up. How did this you let this happen?"

Finn shrugged. "It just did. And in an instant. Just like that," Finn said, snapping his finger. "But, it just can't go any further. We talked about it and we're just gonna be friends. He's gonna pick her up tomorrow and that's that. We'll go our separate ways."

"Sounds simple but the way she was looking at you and crying and shit, I think there's some doubt there."

"Maybe but what diff..."

Kurt barges into the kitchen, tears in his eyes. Finn jumped up from the table, looking at him. "Kurt, is Rachel alright?"

Shaking his head, Kurt looks from Puck to Finn, not sure how much he should say in front of Puck. "No Finn. She's in pretty bad shape. She wants you." Before Kurt could get the last sentence out Finn was headed down the hall, looking for the room Rachel was in.

Knocking on the door, he heard a quite " _come in_ ". Opening the door he saw Rachel curled up in a corner of the bed. Walking over and sitting on the side of the bed, Finn reached down and stroked her soft dark brown hair.

"Rachel." I was all he could get out. He hated seeing her so sad, so broken . She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She then threw herself into his arms as he wrapped his arms around her, continuing to stroke her hair.

"Oh Finn! I've tried. I've tried _so_ hard but I don't want to leave you in the morning but...but can't we just be together _now_. Just for tonight. I love you and I just..." She stopped because the tears were flowing again. She didn't try to stop them and just let them wet her face and his shirt. She didn't care what she looked like. She didn't care how pathetic she sounded.

Finn's heart was pounding in his chest. He felt the tears returning to his own eyes. Why did things have to be so hard? Why had he fallen so deeply in love with this woman that he couldn't have? "Rachel, I love you too. So much. I just can't do this and then watch you walk away with him. It hurts to even think about." Finn swallowed hard, fighting the desire to just take her in his arms and love her and never let her go.

She lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes. That was all it took. Finn just gave up and stopped fighting. _Fuck it_ , thought Finn. He captured her lips in a hungry, passionate kiss as they both struggled between kisses to remove their clothes until they were both breathing heavily. Finn looked down at a naked Rachel, her lips pink and swollen, hair sprayed out on the white pillow. "My god you're beautiful." Finn said, his eyes dark with lust.

She looked up at him then down at his huge erection smiling. "And so are you." He kissed her neck, her breast, her stomach as he slid two fingers in her. He continued kissing her, their tongues tangling as he glided his fingers in and out of her, insuring that she was ready for him. Rachel spread her legs apart for him, the small dark patch of hair between them glistening from her want of him. "Please Finn, make love to me. Let tonight be just us."

Finn smiled his half smile. He wanted her and nothing was going to stop him now. He reached for his pants, pulling a condom from his wallet. Throwing his wallet and pants back down on the floor, he straddled Rachel's hips. Leaning back on his knees, he opened the wrapper and slowly rolled the latex over his throbbing member. He looked down at Rachel, who was licking her lips. Settling himself between her legs, he bent down and kissed her deeply just before he slowly entered her. This caused the both of them to yell out in pleasure.

"Shh, Rachel," he warned. "We have to be quiet." Although he could hear music loudly coming from the living room, he knew there were a lot of people still out there.

He slowly began to thrust in and out of her, surprised at how tight she was. It almost made him loss it right then. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to stroke slowly.

Soon Rachel began lifting her hips up to meet Finn's as they began a perfect rhythm. She was amazed at how huge Finn was and it had taken a few seconds for her to adjust to his size. But once she did, each of his thrusts brought her closer and closer to completion. She wrapped her legs around his hips so that he could go deeper and this brought a moan from him. Rachel had never felt like this before. She didn't realize that making love could feel like this. Finn began hitting a spot deep within her that she didn't even know she had.

"Oh god, Finn!" she loudly whispered. "Right there! Right there!"

Finn could feel Rachel tightening around him. "Damn, baby," he whispered in her ear. "Come on, Rach. Let it go. Aahh Shit! I don't think..." Before he could finish he felt Rachel's nails digging into his back as she clamped around him, her back arching off the bed. Low noises were coming from the back of her throat. Finn buried his face into her neck, pounding into her as he heard her gasp and shuttering beneath him. He felt himself tightening and then spilled forcefully into the condom. After a few more pumps into her he pulled out and collapsed beside her.

Finn then removed the condom, tied it off and threw it in the trash after wrapping it in tissue. Using another tissue to quickly clean himself off he pulled Rachel into him and closed his eyes. He would worry about the guilt that lingered in the back of his mind tomorrow. Right now he just wanted to fall asleep with the woman who had so quickly and easily captured his heart lying in his arms.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

 _ **7:30 the next morning, Christmas Day...**_

 _Knock_ _!_ _K_ _nock_ _!_ _K_ _nock_ _!_

"Finn? Rachel? Time to go." Kurt heard rumbling on the other side of the door and then the door cracked open. Finn stood there in his boxers and t shirt. "Finn, it's after 7. We need to get home."

Finn looked back at Rachel lying in bed. Stretching, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, man. Give us 10 minutes." He then shut the door as Kurt turned and headed back to finish cleaning up the livingroom.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

After returning to the Hummel/Hudson house, Rachel reluctantly showered, dressed and packed the rest of her things. Taking her luggage downstairs, she headed toward the kitchen where she was amazed at the amount of food on the counter. "Wow!" Exclaimed Rachel. "What's all this?" She took a seat opposite Finn at the table as Carole poured her a glass of juice. She sneaked a brief glimpse at Finn,smiling weakly.

"Well, Ms LA," said Kurt, noticing the looks between Rachel and his brother, "on Christmas morning, Carol fixes a breakfast buffet of sorts. We have waffles, pancakes, French toast, meats, eggs, you name it," pointing toward the counter. "So help yourself. I'm sure Dad and Finn left you something."

"Lay off, Kurt. I am _so_ not in the mood for your smart ass comments this morning," growled Finn.

"Finn!" scolded Carole. "Not this morning and not at my table young man." She then turned to Rachel. " Merry Christmas, Rachel. Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Jeremy started coughing as Kurt covered a laugh. Finn just rolled his eyes at them.

Rachel looked over at them, blushing and then at a frowning Finn. "Yes I did. One of the best nights of my life." She looked directly at Finn who looked sadly back at her.

"Sooo," said Kurt. "How was your gathering, Carole and Dad?"

They all continued with small talk as they finished off breakfast. Then they heard the front doorbell ring. Finn and Rachel froze.

 **Song Credits:**

 _ **12 Days Of Christmas**_ _written by_ _Frederic Austin_ _, song by various artist_

 _ **If I Could Built My Whole World Around You**_ _song by Marvin Gaye And Tammi Terrell_

 _ **Pillowtalk**_ _song by Zayn_

 _ **Stay**_ _by Sara Bareilles_


	7. Chapter 7

All That Glitters

Disclaimer: (see Chapter 1)

Chapter 7

 _ **Sometimes you simply desire to**_ _ **re**_ _ **connect with a soul who feels like home.**_ __ _ **Sometimes it's just the simple way he says "I love you"means more than all the money,**_ __ _ **all the**_ _ **fame**_ _ **, all the gold that you can ever possess.**_

The sound of the front doorbell ringing resounded throughout the Hummel's home. "Oh, that must be your friend," said Carole, looking at Rachel. "I'll get it." She then headed for the door. Finn's eyes drifted down to Rachel's left hand, noting that she was again wearing her engagement ring. He then looks her in the eyes, sadly acknowledging that he saw the ring back on her finger. He is brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Kurt clearing his throat.

"Um Jeremy," Kurt finally said. "Why don't you go upstairs and bring Rachel's bags down." Jeremy nodded in agreement, heading toward the stairs.

Rachel broke her gaze away from Finn, turning to speak to Jeremy, who was headed up the stairs. "There are two bags by the door, Jeremy, and thank you." Jeremy turned and smiled at her and continued up the stairs.

 _"_ _ **Well, we are just finishing breakfast so come on in**_ _..._ _"_ they overheard Carole say as she led a young, brown-headed man into the room. Finn turned, finally coming face to face with the one guy who impeded his complete happiness. The guy who met her first. The guy who was here to take her from him.

He assessed his new found nemesis quickly, trying not to appear too obvious. He was shorter than he imagined, a little shorter than Kurt. Maybe 5'8, 5'9 at the most. This made Finn smirk; he towered over the guy. He had short, perfectly coiffed light brown hair. Tanned skin (what man, besides Kurt, spent time in a tanning booth?). His cold gray eyes flickered automatically over to stare at Finn How do men so quickly recognize their strongest competition in a room?

He watched Mason walk over and gather Rachel in his arms, kissing her lightly on the cheek, causing her cheeks to reddened. She looked over at Finn, nervously as she pulled back slightly. "Mason," said Rachel, "I'd like for you to meet the people who have been so wonderful to me for the..." She was cut off by Mason putting his hand out for Burt to shake.

"I'm Mason Paige. Thank you so much for watching out for my Rachel," he said as he threw his arm across Rachel's shoulder, pulling her into him. Finn flinched, hurt showing on his face as Rachel almost cringes from the close contact. Trying to relax, she introduces the rest of the family, hopefully covering any extra infliction in her voice when she says Finn's name.

"Well, sweetheart," said Mason, grasping her hand in his, "we need to run. Mom and Dad are waiting. We have presents to open and Christmas dinner." He smiled down at her. "I have I missed you so much." He starts pulling her towards the door.

Rachel frowns. "Wait, Mason. I wanna at least say goodbye. Take my bags out to the car and I'll be out shortly. Please?" She looks over at Finn, noting the sadness in his eyes, mirroring her own. She was trying so hard to cover the pain she felt at having to leave Finn and this wonderful family and Mason was trying to rush her off.

"Oh, okay," Mason said, lifting her luggage as Burt guided him out. She walked over and hugged Carole as Carole patted her back. "Thank you so much, Carole," Rachel said tearily into the woman's shoulder.

"Oh honey, you're quite welcome. And anytime you are back this way, please come see us. Okay?" Rachel nodded silently, trying to keep the tears at bay.

She then hugged Jeremy and Kurt together. "And you two, please come and see me in LA. I want to give you the VIP tour and we can eat lunch at Cafe' Med." Kurt's eyes got big.

"Oh my Bette Midler! Really?!" screamed Kurt. "On Sunset Boulevard?" Rachel nodded, smiling at Kurt's excitement. "Oh Rachel, I can't wait." He hugged Rachel, wiping away tears.

Jeremy added that he was waiting for her next movie to come out. "And I will be bragging that I spent Christmas with that lovely lady up on that big giant screen." They both laughed as Rachel moved to stand in front of Finn.

" _Rachel_ ," Finn said, quietly. He was afraid to say much more. Afraid of breaking down and that would not look good in front of everyone. He would have his time for that later, after she was gone.

Rachel stood there, trembling with emotion. "Finn, I...I..." that's all she could get out before she threw her arms around him and cried. Neither noticed that the others had left the room quietly.

Finn stroked her hair, whispering to her, "Please don't cry, Rach. Baby it'll be alright."

"I love you, Finn," Rachel said through the tears. "Thank you for understanding... You know...why I have to do this." Rachel pulled in a shaky breath.

"I know and I love you, too," Finn said, the tears fighting to break through.

"I'm going to miss you the most, Finn. So much. We haven't been apart since I...since I first saw you."

"Yeah, but it'll be okay. Look at me, Rachel." He cupped her face in his large hands. "I love you and that's not going to change. You do what you need to do and I'll be waiting. And if I get you back, I'll know it's for good. Completely with no doubts. Remember that while we are apart."

Rachel nodded, trying to gather herself. "Thank you. Thank you so, so much. For everything." She then stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed Finn on the lips. "Bye, Finn" Then with one final hug, she was gone.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Rachel sat quietly looking out the window of Mason's rented BMW. She watched the houses and trees swiftly pass by, taking her farther and farther away from where she felt her heart was. Shivering from the thought, she forced her memories of the last few days to the back of her mind so she could sort out her feelings for the man now sitting next to her. Isn't that why she was doing this? To see if what she felt for Finn was some strange infatuation versus some deep, heart wrenching but sudden love? She looked over at Mason and she waited for the longing, the cinching of her heart since she hadn't seen him in over a week. Pausing, with her eyes closed. Nothing. Nothing like the ripping she felt when she had to leave Finn.

"Rachel, are you cold? I saw you shivering and I can..."

"No, no. I'm warming up. I'm fine."

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" She nodded, slowly. There was a small, uncomfortable silence in the car when Mason spoke up again.

"You've been so quiet. I know we haven't seen each other in over a week but," he said, placing his free hand on her knee, "I plan on making it up to you."

"I'm okay, Mason," Rachel said, forcing a smile. "You were snowed in. I was in a minor accident trying to get to a hotel," she said colder than she expected. "Just thank goodness there are kind families like the Hummels out there that took me in."

"They did seem nice. And I tried to give Bart, is that his name? Well anyway, I tried to give him a little something for taking you in but he turned it down."

Rachel frowned. "Oh Mason!" you exclaimed, covering her face with her hands. "No you didn't."

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"You have been in LA too long. It's called Southern hospitality. That's insulting.You don't offer them money. Oh, that is so embarrassing."

"Whoa! Didn't mean to 'insult' them. Or 'embarrass' you, god forbid. Goodness! I was just trying..."

"Just...just don't," she said, impatiently while shaking her head. Rachel then realized she may have been too harsh, too sensitive when it came to Finn and his family.

She turned back to him, quietly this time. "Listen, I know you were just trying to be nice and thanks. Okay?"

He nodded slowly. "Are you sure everything's okay with you?" Mason had the feeling that Rachel was holding something back from him. Maybe she was more upset with him than he thought because he didn't meet her at the airport.

"Yes. Let's just change the subject. So, what are the plans for the rest of the day?" she said, forcing a small smile.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

After opening presents, Finn trudged upstairs, moving his things into his old room. As soon as he opened his door he was hit with the scent of her. It was everywhere. _**How in the hell am I suppose to get through this?**_

While he was placing his underwear in the drawer of his dresser his eyes drifted to the top of the dresser and landed on a large hairbrush with a pearl white handle. _Rachel's_. He slowly reached out and touched it, his heart beating heavily in his chest, moving up to his throat. Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes, a few tears leaking through as he could see the image of her, standing in front of the mirror brushing her long soft shiny hair. Tightening his eyes, he forced his heart to slow down as he waited for the image to stop haunting him.

 _ **I can't do this**_ _._ Finn slowly opened his eyes, forcing the image to disappear. He then quickly removed his clothes and stepped into the shower. He turned his face upwards toward the stream, letting the hot water wash aware his pain, the hurt of being without her.

 _ **Damn! Damn! Damn!**_ He missed her so much and so soon! He missed her laugh, her smile, her big brown eyes that glistened and shined with happiness. He hoped he made her happy. He hoped he would get the chance to make her smile again.

Finn laid his forehead against the wet tiles. As the water now beat down onto his back, he still couldn't rid of the need for her. It was now causing his stomach to tighten into a huge knot.He started pounding his fist into the tile _._ _ **It hurts. It hurts so damn much!**_ And then he just gave in. Gave in to the hurt. Gave in to the pain of not having her there. It couldn't hold it in any longer. He just let the tears flow, mixing with the water as the sounds of it drowned out the sobs coming from deep within him.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Mason pulled up to his parents' house, hitting the remote for the 3-care garage. "Wow, Mason. This is huge. It is so nice."

"Thanks. My parents really like it here."

"Is this where you grew up?" asked Rachel as they she walked through the side door.

"Basically yes. Dad built this when I was about 9-10 years old. Come on. The folks can't wait to see you."

' _ **Yeah**_ _ **,**_ _ **I bet**_ _,'_ thought Rachel. She knew that she wasn't his parents first choice for a wife for their only son. After greeting his parents he gave Rachel a tour of the house, ending up in the guest bedroom she would be staying in.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Rachel smoothed out her dress as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had chosen a deep green dress, very conservative to avoid snide remarks from her (possibly) future mother-in-law. Rachel had never felt so out of place in some time. This is suppose to be her future family.

When they first arrived earlier this morning, she was reintroduced to Mason's parents. They welcomed her, gave her a languid hug and immediately started opening presents. She just sat there, sipping on a glass of overly spiced eggnog as they quietly opened their presents. Old, classic Christmas music played in the background. There were the token "oooh's" and "ahhh's which only made the situation totally forced and not very festive.

Their Christmas tree was immaculate, obviously professionally decorated. Rachel smiled to herself as she thought of Finn's family tree that Kurt kept saying looked like it was decorated by a kindergarten class. Finn had shown her his favorite ornaments which his mother had collected since he and Kurt were kids. Rachel fought back the tears as her heart clinched. She missed them _so_ much. The laughter, the warmth, the love. _Finn_.

Now as she took one last glimpse at herself in the mirror, she was preparing to head to the country club for Christmas dinner which included meeting Mason's friends, family and his parents' business acquaintances.

She sat on the bed and pulled on her black pumps just as there was a knock on the door. She looked up just as Mason entered, closing the door behind him. "Rachel, are you ready?" He walked towards her, giving her a smile. "Wow, you look beautiful. I'm a lucky man." He kissed her slowly on the lips with Rachel quickly breaking the kiss.

"I can't wait until later tonight, Rachel. It's been a long time and I need you," he said, smiling over at her and then winking. Rachel's heart sank. That was something she was dreading. How could she sleep with Mason? He _was_ her fiance' and she was trying to see if there was anything left of her romantic feelings for him but to have sex with him? It felt like she was cheating on Finn. Well, she needed to get through this dinner first and she would worry about Mason's "needs" later.

"Ah," exclaimed Mason, pulling her out of her thoughts. "I see you have on the watch I gave you."

Rachel put on a smile, covering the fact that her heart was breaking, longing for another man. "Of course. It gorgeous. Thanks again for the Christmas present." She then turned to gather her clutch, "Ready?"

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem still kind of...sad?"

"Oh, I'm just tired. It's been a long day. Plus, I'm hungry. Let's go." She avoided his eyes as she hooked her arm into his as they left to meet his parents downstairs.

 _ **Few hours later...**_

Rachel crawled into the backseat of Mason's father's car, lying her head on Mason's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes, exhaustion taking over. She found herself drifting off to sleep, too tired to even join in the light conversation circling around her.

"Rachel? _Rachel_. Sweetheart, we're home." Rachel opened her eyes, surprised that they had arrived home so quickly. She stretched and then grabbed Mason's hand as he assisted her to climb out of the car. After saying goodnight to the Paiges, she headed toward the guest bedroom with Mason following closely behind.

She walked over and sat on the bed, beginning to remove her shoes as Mason closed the door behind them. He then walked across the room and sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. He began kissing her passionately and they both lay back on the bed. Rachel tried to relax into the kiss as his hands drifted down to her breast. She tried not to recoil because she really hadn't given Mason a chance.

But after a minute of him groping and trying to remove her clothes, Rachel pulled back, ending things abruptly. She knew what Mason was hoping this would lead to. "Whoa, whoa Mason," she said, pushing back on his shoulders.

He tried to pull her back in. "Come on, sweetheart. I want you. I haven't been in that for about 2 weeks. A man has needs." He tried to kiss her neck but Rachel again pushed him back gently. She just could not do this.

Sitting back up on the bed, she slid back so that he couldn't continue his attempts to have sex with her. "Listen, Mason we have plenty of time for that. We're not going back home for another week."

"What's wrong Rachel? I thought you missed us being together as much as I have."

"I missed you, Mason but I just...I'm tired and I'm just not in the mood. Okay?"

Mason looked at her intently. Something was wrong. He was starting to believe something was different about Rachel. Something has changed but he just couldn't quite pinpoint it. Not now anyway but he would. He'd get her to tell him what was wrong.

He hoped no one had said anything to her at the club tonight. His mother and her friends could be abrasive at times. "Okay, Rachel," he said, standing. "I'll let you get some rest. But I'll be right next door if you need anything. My parents put us in separate rooms but I can be back in here in a heartbeat if you change your mind," he said, winking. He then hugged her once more and kissed her lightly on the lips. Rachel smiled at him as he closed the door behind him.

Rachel stared at the closed door long after he had left the room. She sat on the side of the bed as she thought about everything that had happened today. Leaving Finn had been one of the most painful things she has done in her life. She just couldn't erase the image of him watching her leave and walk out of that door. They both had tried to put up a brave front.

Sighing, she started blinking rapidly as she fought the tears that were threatening to fall. She slowly reached for Finn's t-shirt she had hidden in the back of the drawer. Stripping down she pulled the shirt over her head, letting it slide down her small frame. She inhaled the "Finn" scent deeply which only made her long for him more.

Sliding under the silk sheets of the queen sized bed, she opened her phone to her picture gallery. She quietly flipped through the pictures she had taken during her brief time with the Hummels, her new friends and her Finn. She stop at one particular picture; it was her favorite of him. It was a profile shot of Finn looking off to his right. He's smiling, which exposes a deep beautiful dimple in his left cheek. You can distinctly see the freckles on his nose and cheek with a few moles trailing down his jaw. His thick brown hair layered with waves failing messily on his head. She remembered running her fingers through that hair. It was so soft and so thick. His soft pink lips are pulled up into that half smile that Rachel fell in love with immediately.

That face along with Finn being such a sweet, kind and gentle giant of a man, no wonder so many women fell so hard for him. He just didn't realize this was such a deadly combination. And the lovemaking? Last night that they slept together, he had brought her to the heights of ecstasy 3 times. They had made love until they both collapsed from pure exhaustion. The man was just...damn good.

Rachel settled back on her pillow, slowly tracing her hand lightly across her stomach. She could still remember the feelings he brought out of her. Closing her eyes she could feel the aching for him deep in the pit of her stomach. As the tears began to fall, Rachel balled herself into a tiny knot to try to ease the pain. She started sobbing quietly into the loose top of the shirt, letting it absorb the sounds of her heart breaking. As her sobs quieted, she reached for her phone. Opening her text, she sent a short message. Turning, she sat her phone on the table beside the bed and then turned off the light.

 _ **"Are you still there?"**_ -Rachel

Finally she felt her eyelids getting heavy, mostly from exhaustion. She closed her eyes. Then she was startled awake by the vibration and quiet ' _ping_ ' of her cell, notifying her of a text. She reached for her phone. Opening it, what she read only caused the tears to flow again...

 _ **"I'm not moving"**_ -Finn

Rachel drifted off to sleep with her phone buried against her chest, a smile on her tear-stained face.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Over the next few days, Rachel stayed busy, mostly spending her days shopping, going to the spa or attending luncheons. Each night she avoided being intimate with Mason with the excuse of not feeling comfortable having sex under his parent's roof, especially with them being two doors down.

Now it had been 3 days since Rachel had seen or talked with Finn. She had used up all of her resolve and excuses of avoiding her true feelings. To make matters worse, Mason's mother had been pushing her to start making wedding plans. Her and Mason hadn't even discussed a date let alone colors, venues and all of the other things his Mom wanted answers to. They had began looking at Rachel differently. She wondered if they somehow knew. Knew that her heart belonged to someone other than their son. And that Rachel knew that she couldn't marry Mason.

In fact, if she was being completely honest with herself, Rachel knew within an hour after saying goodbye to Finn that she didn't love Mason. Not the kind of love that he needed from a woman. A love that she only had for Finn Hudson. She just had to find a way to tell Mason so that he didn't hate her. She didn't want him to hate her but she couldn't go another day denying what was in her heart. She loved Finn and only Finn. From the moment she saw him they were bound together. was going to go back to Finn. And if he still loved and wanted her, she would be with him and only him for the rest of her life.

She had to tell Mason tonight, now. She couldn't lie to him or his family any longer. His parents were gone out for the evening so that left the two of them alone in the house.

Mason was downstairs in the library talking with the studio about his upcoming next project. She took this time to shower, dress and repack her things. She then took them downstairs and sat them by the front entrance. She then walked into the family and sat, waiting to have her long needed talk with her soon to be ex. This wouldn't be easy but it had to be done.

She took a deep breath as soon heard him coming into the room. Sitting down beside her he smiled. "Hi, sweetheart. Well, I'm done with that little bit of business and free for the evening. Mom and Dad are gone and that gives us some alone time. I think they did it on purpose. What do you think?" He bent over to kiss her but noticed her pulling back.

He then he noticed the way Rachel was looking. "Rachel? Something wrong? What is it, Honey?" Rachel remained quietly, finding it difficult to say the words.

"Look, I know something is wrong. You have been acting kinda different since the other morning when I picked you up from those people's house." She then looked up at him and he saw it. Guilt. "Rachel, did something happen there?"

She nodded. "I'm leaving, Mason."

"Going where? You don't have auditions for another month or so. Why?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "Is it that Finn fella? The tall one at that house?" She nodded again.

"How did you know?" Rachel asked, somewhat surprised.

"Oh please Rachel! I knew it as soon as I walked into that room. Anybody could feel the vibes coming off you two. And the way he was looking at you. And you looking at him? That's why I tried to get you out of there, away from him so I would have some semblance of a change to get you back."

"Mason. It's...it's nothing we planned, nothing we even pursued. It just happened. Some things are just meant to be no matter how hard you fight it. We shared that cab at the airport and we talked and it was like I had known him all my life. It was so easy, so comfortable being with him. Like reuniting with an old friend. And it was nothing he did. It just...is. And I can't change the way I feel. And I'm sorry we didn't work out but I think both of us just don't have the kind of love that should end in a marriage."

"But I do _love_ you, Rachel."

"And I love you, Mason. But as a very dear friend. We have been wonderful to me. A girl couldn't ask for a better man. But it's just not going to be me. And I didn't realize any of this until I met Finn."

She turned towards him. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone, Mason and I'm sorry it took me so long to admit all of this to you. But I had to be sure. Certain that I was making the right decision."

"And are you sure now?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm very sure. I belong with him. I love him with all of my heart and that's never going to change. I'm sorry that I'm here under false pretense and I hope you and your parents don't hate me. But if you have to, make me the bad guy. I deserve it. Just, I hope you can forgive me one day."

"No, no. Right now I don't hate you I'm just disappointed and hurt, Rachel. But, if you aren't happy with me then I want you to go." He lay back on the couch and closed his eyes. " Just, I don't know if we can just go back to being only friends, Rachel. I just need time, I just need time. This hurts."

"I know that. And I'm going to go now. I didn't want to hurt you. But by staying here, I'm hurting myself and...him,"she said carefully. She then stood up and gathered up her coat and purse. "I left the ring and the watch upstairs. I'm sorry, Mason."

"Yeah, I know but I have to ask you again. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to be with him, so much." Rachel avoided telling him about how much she physically ached for Finn. How she felt like a part of her was missing and knew she wouldn't be whole again until she was back in his arms.

"Well," said Mason after a brief pause. "There's nothing else to say or do for now. I'll call you taxi."

"No that's not needed. I used my Uber app. They should be here soon."

"Well,goodbye Rachel. I hope that bastard knows how lucky he is." He then turned and walked down the hallway as Rachel picked up her bags and headed out the door.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

The last few days had really been hard on Finn. He missed Rachel so much. That text from her on Christmas night had brought him to his knees. He had responded with the promise he had made to her.

The next few days he had volunteered to help Burt at work. The physical labor occupied his mind and filled some of the emptiness he felt since being away from his Rachel.

Kurt had tried to get him to go with them to _**Dave and Buster**_ _ **'**_ _ **s**_ for a night of food and games. He just said no and went upstairs to his room. Burt just patted him on the back, understanding that he just did need to talk about it. His Mom would walk through the house giving him sympathetic looks which Finn tried to avoided.

Now he found himself lying in bed flipping through channels on the TV. He wondered why it was taking Rachel so long to figure things out. Three fucking days? He thought one day, two at the most. Maybe she had made a decision and was just too afraid to tell him. _**Ah!**_ He was getting frustrated.

It was so hard for Finn to handle these new feelings he had. Loneliness, jealousy, lust, and love, so much love. It was all foreign to him. He had never been in love before. He had never wanted, no needed someone so badly that it hurt. He had never cried over a woman. Sure, he had liked some of the women he had dated, a lot. They were a lot of fun, he enjoyed their company, enjoyed the sex. But Rachel was the first woman he had truly and completely loved. The waiting was starting to wear him down, it was making him crazy. He would just have to learn to be patient a little longer, until she made her decision.

There was a knock at his door and then Kurt walked in. "Finn, the gang is going out tonight to _**Howl At The Moon.**_ Why don't you come with us? You can be our DD. You know, drive Carole's SUV and Puck and Santana can ride with us."

"Is that that club on Trade?" asked Finn. Kurt nodded. "Any of the others coming?" Finn did not want to be bothered with Shannon.

"Well, Mike and Tina, oh and Matt's still here so he'll probably come with a date." Kurt narrowed his eyes. "I see that look, Finn. You need to get out and have some fun. Sitting here is not gonna change anything. Look, Rachel loves you. She just needs a little time. But you've got to stop this moping around." Kurt then soften his words. " Hey, we'll all be leaving to go back to our own lives soon and we need this time together. We don't know when we'll see each other again. What do you day, big brother?"

Finn shocked Kurt with his next statement. "Okay. I'm in." Kurt's eyes widened and then he smiled. "So, keep your little ass out of here so I can shower and change and we'll head out."

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Rachel arrived at the white, 2-story house. She paid the driver after he helped her haul her bags to the door. Reluctantly, she let him leave, hoping someone was home and didn't just send her away. Ringing the doorbell she stood there looking up, biting her bottom lip as she nervously waited.

Carole had come home from work a few hours earlier. She and Burt finished dinner just as the kids left for a night out at _Howl At The Moon_ _,_ some club Kurt had been raving about _._ She was so glad they finally got Finn out of the house to have some fun for a change. Ever since Rachel had left, he had been so sad. Carole wasn't stupid. She knew what was going on between them. She saw it first at the hospital that day. She just hope Finn didn't end of hurt. Shaking her head sadly, she took her fresh cup of tea into the family room and pushed play on the DVR. She was excited that she had a chance to catch up on a few episodes of _Empire_. Burt had gone upstairs earlier to watch a ballgame. She laughed to herself. She would bet $100 he was asleep by now.

She heard the doorbell ring. Headed for the door, she knew it was too early for any of the kids to be back. Opening the door, she was surprised but overjoyed to see Rachel standing timidly on her doorstep. "Rachel? Honey, what are you doing here? Anything wrong?"

"Carole, hi. Can I come in?"

"Sure, sure. I'm sorry. You must be freezing. Come on in," Carole said as she led Rachel into the foyer.

Rachel stopped, turning back toward the door. "My bags...my bags are out there." Rachel tried to explain. She had said she wasn't going to cry but the tears started anyway. Carole looked at her, quickly figuring things out.

"Oh, Rachel," said Carole as she led the tiny woman further into the house. "Of course. Let me help you with the bags." Carole placed Rachel's bags at the bottom of the steps. She then led her into the family room where they sat on the couch.

"Rachel, why do you have your bags? Didn't something happen between you and that guy, what's his name...well, your fiancee'?"

"I wanna come back here," said Rachel, quietly, starting to cry. Carole gathered the tiny woman in her arms.

"Sure, sure Rachel but, if you don't mind, what happened?"

Rachel sniffled and began telling Carole everything that happened between her and Finn (leaving out the fact that they slept together), all the way up until she ended up on the Hummel's doorstep. By the end, what Carole had suspected about her son's relationship with Rachel was confirmed.

"I just love him, Carole. Nothing can change that. Ever," said Rachel, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"But Rachel. As Finn's mother, I don't want to see my son hurt. Well, no more than he's already hurting. How do you know for sure that your feelings for Mason are gone and now you only love Finn? That was awfully fast. You left once. How does he know you won't leave again?"

" Well, the only way I can explain it is this way." She looked Carole directly in the eyes. "I knew that just I didn't want to settle for someone I could live _with_. I wanted and needed to be with someone I can't live _without_. I can't live without Finn."

This brought tears to Carole's eyes. Here was someone that loved her son as much as or more than she did. What else could a mother desire in her life? She reached out and gathered the crying woman and pulled her to in. "That's all I needed to hear. You are so welcome to stay here for as long as you want."

Rachel then pulled back. "You said they all had gone out. Was...did Finn have a date?"

"Honey no. Finn hasn't so much as talked or looked at another woman since you left. No, he left with Kurt and Jeremy and they were picking up the Puckermans."

"Can you tell me how to get there?" asked Rachel, timidly. "I need to see him, please."

"I'll do you one better. I'll drop you off." She rose from the couch. "Let me get my coat and keys. My son is going to pass out!" Carole said, excitedly.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Finn sat nursing his 2nd beer. As the DD tonight, that was his limit. He could handle much more but why take the chance of getting stopped? Everyone at their table was taking a breather as a slower song played in the background. He had danced with Santana and with his friend Rob's fiancee' Tonya. A couple of random women had sauntered by and asked him to dance but he had politely declined. He looked up at Kurt who was frowning up and mouthing " _loosen up_ " while Finn just stared at him.

Finn looked up as a hand clasped around his shoulder. Smiling down at him was Mike who was holding his girlfriend, Tina's, hand. "Hi Mike, Tina. You finally made it," said Finn as they pulled up a chair and sat down. He noticed Tina pull up an extra chair and put it on the other side of Finn.

"Hey,everyone," said Mike. "You have met Tina. Hope you don't mind but she brought her roommate along."

"Yeah," said Tina, "she went to the bathroom. She's here for the holidays and we thought we would bring her along. You know, to get her out some." Tina looked over at Finn. "And Finn since you're here without a date, maybe she can spend some time with you and at least you both will have someone to dance with and talk to."

It suddenly got very quiet as everyone looked between Finn, Mike and Tina. "Look Finn," said Mike, breaking the tension, "I tried to tell Tina this was not a good idea."

"Yeah Tina, what the fuck were you thinking?" asked Puck.

"That's a little much, Puck," said Mike, frowning at Puck.

"Listen Tina," said Kurt calmly. "Finn's having a hard time right now and we just wanted him to come out and have a little fun. This is not a good time to try to set him up with someone Tina."

Finn then spoke up, "Tina, Mike. What Kurt means is that I'm kinda...well I'm sort of in a relationship and I'm not interested in meeting other women now. I'm in love with Rachel. You've met her Mike."

"Mike told me about you and this Rachel. And he also said that Rachel left. It's all good, though. I'm not trying to set you up. I just thought you would be someone that could keep her company tonight. That's all. She's spending the holidays with me and I just couldn't leave her at home. "

"Sounds like that's not Finn's problem," mumbled Puck.

"Look, she's here now," said Tina, trying to defend her decision. "I figured it was someone Finn could dance with. Besides," she mumbled, "this girl he's hung up on s'not even here."

"Bitch much, Tina?" asked Santana as she stood up. "Come on Puck. Let's dance. I'm don't want to witness this fucking disaster." She then pulled her husband toward the dance floor, with Kurt and Jeremy following behind them.

Finn turned to see a tall, slender blonde headed towards their table. She was striking. Her blonde hair was cut into a bob and as she got closer, he noticed that she had deep blue eyes. Tho she was stunning, Finn only smiled up at her briefly and returned to nursing his now warm beer. After Tina introduced her to Finn, her and Mike left to go to the dance floor as Drake's " _ **Jumpman**_ " started thumping.

Amanda was in awe of how attractive Finn was. Tina had told her a little about him. She knew that he was tall, 28, and was a professor computer science at a college in Texas. But Tina left out the part about how gorgeous he was. She really wanted to get to know this man better.

Looking over at him, he smiled back at her weakly. She knew, according to Tina, that he was single and was here without a date. He looked like he was exactly what she needed to occupy her time while she was in town.

Amanda picked up her drink and moved to the seat directly beside Finn. "So Finn, Tina tells me you are a professor."

"Yeah, I am. At... Uhm...at the University of Texas. In Austin."

"What do you teach?" Asked Amanda, not really wanting to know but it was a way to get Finn's attention. So that's how the ice was broken and Finn didn't see the harm in talking with this friend of Tina's. She was pretty, funny and pleasant. Although she was very attractive, Finn totally had no interest in her romantically. Their conversation continued with Finn laughing lightly at Amanda's tales of her and Tina's attempts at being adults.

" _ **House Party**_ " started blasting overhead. Finn looked out onto the dance floor laughing as he watched his friends dancing and singing loudly. He froze when he felt a hand on his thigh, which was slowly creeping upwards. He turned and looked at her. "Uh, Amanda, I don't know what you think is happening here but I'm sort of with someone right now and I think you are nice but this is not going any further."

"What do you think is happening here, Finn?" she said, leaning in towards him.

"Well," he said, clearing his throat, "you can remove your hand from my leg." He then looked down at it as Amanda moved her hand and placed it on top of his on the table. Finn took a deep breath and started to relax.

Then suddenly, Amanda got another idea. "Come on Finn let's dance," she said, grabbing his hand, trying to pull the large man up to his feet. "You can't sit here all night."

"I don't know, Amanda. I'm not very good," Finn said, hesitantly standing.

"Look out there, Finn," she said, pointing towards the packed dance floor. "It's so crowded out there, no one will even care what you're doing out here." He slowly followed her towards the center of the dance floor as they danced through several fast song.

They laughed as he rock from side to side with each song and they sang along if a song came on that they were familiar with.

Finn was just starting to really relax when _**Love Is Still Enough**_ by _Sovory_ came on. Finn froze as the lyrics of the song caused his heart to thud against his chest. He closed his eyes as thoughts of Rachel starting making him dizzy. His thoughts were interrupted by the feel of hands wrapping around his waist as Amanda tried to embrace him. "I'm sorry but I just..." Finn said as he pulled her arms from his waist. "Look Amanda, I can't do this," he said. "I need something to drink."

Amanda looked up at him, attempting to lean into him again. "But Finn..."

"Just...just no," he said, stepping back. "I've got to go." Finn then stumbled his way towards the bar to get something to wash down that lump he felt in his throat. He knew he never should have came here. He just wasn't ready. He loved Rachel and he needed her. Needed her here, now, with him. He missed her so much.

He walked up to the bar and finally got the bartender's attention. "Yeah, can I have a Bass Ale, please?" The bartender nodded and left to get his drink. As Finn stood there, taping on the bar, he felt it. He felt her. She was here, close by. He turned slowly and was met by a set of big, brown eyes. She was smiling and Finn's heart stopped.

"Hi, handsome. Wanna buy me one, too?" He smiled a big smile at her and he knew immediately when he saw her that she was back, for good. She was his. Completely.

"Rachel," he breathed out. She ran up to him and he gathered her in his arms. He pulled her in as close as he could, breathing in the scent of her. His Rachel. "Oh, baby. You're really here. You're really really here," he said, pulling her in closer where he held her for a moment.

Rachel finally pulled back, looking at him with tear-filled eyes. "Oh yes, Finn. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Baby, I missed you so, so much." She then kissed him softly and slowly, relating her deep love for him through that kiss.

"Wait," said Finn finally pulling back, breathless from the kiss. He turned and ordered her a beer, keeping an arm around her as if she would disappear. "What about...?"

"I broke things off with him," cutting him off. "I love _you_ and _only_ you, Finn." She reached up and stroked his face. Finn smile down at her, his smile becoming brighter as the realization of what she was saying sank in. He reached down and pulled her hand to his lips, kissing her palm.

After he paid and gathered up their beers, he led her back to their table. Amanda was sitting in the seat next to Finn's. "Finn, what happened to you and who is she?" Amanda asked, glaring at Rachel. Finn took in a deep breath as Rachel frowned down at the strange blonde sitting at the table. Finn sat down and then pulled Rachel into his lap.

Finn knew Rachel was seething, her eyes getting bigger as she stared at Amanda sitting there and questioning who she was. He started rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. "Who are _you_?" Asked Rachel, continuing her glare at the woman.

"I'm Amanda. Amanda Henderson. Tina's friend. Finn and I were dancing and all of a sudden he disappear and shows up here with...with you, whoever you are." Finn dropped his head. He knew what was coming.

"I happen to be Finn's girlfriend, Rachel Berry."

"Girlfriend? I thought you were single?" Amanda questioned, looked over at Finn.

Rachel turned _her_ glare toward Finn. "Single?! Did you tell her that?" Rachel asked, getting angry at Finn.

"What? No...No" He answered, innocently. "She must have just assumed I was. I was just sitting here when Tina and Mike brought her here."

"Were you dancing with her?" asked Rachel.

"Look," said Finn, trying to explain. "We just talked a little, Rach. She's Tina's cousin..."

"You keep saying 'Tina'," said Rachel. "Who the hell is Tina?"

"Mike's girlfriend. She came with them but she... we didn't...well, we _did_ dance." Rachel lifted her eyebrows. "Whoa, whoa, Rach. "It was a fast song. No touching or stuff like that."

Then it was Amanda's turn to be upset. "You're Rachel? I thought you left?"

"Obviously not," said Rachel, snidely. "Besides, I here now. Here to stay," she said, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Look Rachel, you _know_ me. You know I could never be interested in another girl." He than kissed her cheek, trying to get her to calm down. They heard Amanda huff beside them. She was now glaring at both Finn _and_ Rachel.

"Finn, I thought you ...Rachel?" said Kurt wiping the sweat from his brow as he headed toward their table.

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled, bouncing up from Finn's lap and jumping into his arms."Kurt! I'm back! I'm back!" she shouted, throwing her arms around him. "I missed all of you so much!"

"For good, Rachel? Are you back for good?" She smiled, nodding. "Oh my goodness. Thank god! I thought we were going to have to put my brother in a padded room," Kurt laughed.

She turned and looked at a smiling Finn. "Well, there's no need for that. I am here and I'm staying. Well for as long as Finn wants me," she said, smiling back at Finn."

"Forever," mouthed Finn.

"Oh, good god. This is what I have to look forward to?" They watched as Amanda stood up, threw a sharp glare at Finn and huffed off in search of Mike and Tina. "Well, that's that. We tried to tell her she didn't have a chance with Finn. Oh well," Kurt said, giggling.

They drank their beers as Rachel caught Kurt up on what happened over the last few days. Finn didn't care about most of it, he was just glad to have her back. They could talk about their plans for the future later. He just wanted to enjoy tonight.

 _ **Shut Up And Dance With M**_ e started playing. Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand and shouted, "Come on you two. Let's party!" Rachel reached back, grabbing Finn's hand and they ran to the dance floor. Rachel was bouncing around with the group singing loudly to the lyrics. Finn was doing his standard robot/cabbage patch/snake dance moves. Kurt laughed saying Finn had been watching old Soul Train video clips again. Finn didn't care. He didn't care about anything now that he had Rachel back. She was his heart, his soul, his everything. Nothing else mattered other than this beautiful little woman smiling back at him.

He gathered her in his arms as a slow song started. "I love you," he whispered in her ear as they swayed closely together:

" _ **How do I get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kinda life would that be  
Oh I need you in my arms, need you to hold  
You are my world, my heart, my soul**_

 _ **If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away  
Everything good in my life  
And tell me now**_

 _ **How do I live without you?  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live**_

 _ **Without you"**_

Finn pulled Rachel in even closer as she looked up at him. He bent down as kissed her deeply, his tongue getting her lips to part and he plunge his in, rediscovering her mouth. Rachel moaned, sinking into the kiss. Wow! She had missed this so much. They unknowingly stopped swaying and just stood their, kissing each other deeply.

"Get a room," yelled someone nearby. Finn then pulled back, looking at Rachel.

"Let's go," he said, pulling her off the dance floor.

"Hey, Hudson," asked Santana, standing nearby, "where you and LA going?"

"We're gettin' a room." He taped Kurt on the shoulder. "Tell Mom we are staying downtown tonight."

"But..." said Kurt.

"Tell her I'll call her tomorrow," Finn said over his shoulder as he hurried Rachel towards the exit.

The End

Song credits:

 **Jumpman** song by Drake

 **House Party** song by Sam Hunt

 **Love Is Still Enoug** h song by Sovory

 **Shut Up And Dance** song by Walk The Moon

 **How Do I Live** song by LeAnn Rimes


End file.
